Pour une question de naissance
by LaPetiteBulle
Summary: Sentir la brise et le froid sur nos peaux. L'eau assouvir une soif profonde et soulager nos gorges sèches. L'air dans nos poumons et la terre sous nos pieds, entre nos mains. Voir le feu tuer nos arbres, cuire nos proies. Ces mêmes arbres nous protéger, nous rendre invisibles. C'est ce que nous avions toujours eu et je savais qu'ils le ne laisseraient jamais. À personne. Même eux.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Je vous cherche et vous trouve aujourd'hui pour vous présenter, anxieusement -je n'aurais vraiment pas besoin de le préciser si vous pouviez voir mes mains tremblantes- ma toute _première_ histoire sur ce site, sur ce fandom et sur ce couple !

 ** _Petites précisions_** _pour aider votre compréhension de l'univers de cette fanfiction (qui n'est pas à moi, effectivement mais qui appartient à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg) et pour vous mettre déjà un peu dans l'ambiance._

 _Clarke est une terrienne, Trigedakru depuis sa naissance, et n'a aucun lien, de prés ou de loin, avec l'Ark ou l'un de ses habitants._

 _Tous les dialogues qu'elle échangera dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains avec un terrien (même en présence d'un des 100 -ce qui inclut Bellamy) se feront en Trigedasleng. Et ce n'est écrit en français que parce que je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour vous les écrire dans cette langue avec une traduction à côté -en étant sûr de ce que j'écris._

 _Elle comprend l'anglais (pas instinctivement il lui faut quand même pas mal de concentration) elle ne le parle que très peu (elle n'en a pas souvent l'occasion). Mais arrive quand même à s'exprimer -pas d'inquiétude, ils ne feront pas que ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant toute l'histoire._

 _Il y a -et il y aura encore- quelques OCs mais sinon, comme l'univers, la plupart des personnages appartiennent aux mêmes deux personnes._

 _Clarke a le même âge que dans le livre et dans la série, c'est-à-dire 17 ans (si je ne me trompe pas...) Octavia en a 16 et Bellamy 23._

 _Pour le bien de l'histoire, Raven et Finn se sont fait arrêtés tous les deux durant l'escapade dans l'espace et ont donc tous les deux 17 ans (presque 18). Raven fait donc partie des 100 et remplace Clarke._

 _Wells s'est fait enfermé (pas pour vol puisqu'il n'avait pas de raison de se faire arrêter pour protéger qui que ce soit) pour avoir essayer d'aider Jake Griffin avant son éjection de l'Ark. Ainsi, je le précise quand même, peut-être que ce changement ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde mais les parents de Clarke ne seront pas Jake et Abi ici ! =)_

Je ne vous promets pas d'être régulière dans mes posts au risque de vous décevoir (et comme je me sens vite coupable entre nous, je préfère ne rien promettre).

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres.

Je ne suis pas censée faire des fautes et je me suis déjà relue une bonne dizaine de fois, mais je m'excuse d'avance si certaines traîtresses n'ont pas voulu se faire corriger (j'étais assez pressée de poster et en plus j'étais stressée...) je pense le relire demain au cas où.

Dans ce chapitre, les scènes de Clarke et de Bellamy sont, au début, un _tout petit peu_ décalées (temporellement parlant je veux dire). Pour la seule (et bonne ?) raison que pendant l'écriture, ça s'est fait comme ça naturellement. Au fur et à mesure, le temps qui sépare leurs scènes s'arrange (naturellement et encore une fois comme cela m'est venu) pour être réglé à la seconde près.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **0**

Le front de la jeune femme était perlée de sueur, son souffle était court et sa main franchement crispée alors qu'elle enserrait celle de son mari. Dehors, le vent s'était calmé quand ils étaient arrivé dans la maisonnette de l'accoucheuse du village, comme si le temps s'était mis à compatir au chaos et à la douleur que subissait le corps d'Elia sans que personne ne puisse rien n'y faire. Même Teik, cet homme pour qui se faire briser la main sous la poigne de sa femme, qui souffrait par sa faute, n'était rien. Il aurait pu faire tellement plus pour elle. Bien que l'atmospère de la pièce était chaude, humide, presque glauque et qu'une légère odeur de transpiration et de plantes médicinales y régnait. Il en venait pourtant un soupçon de bonheur et d'amour qui relevait le tout pour dôter l'endroit d'un côté presque chaleureux.

Alors qu'une contraction sévit encore, Elia serra des dents, la douleur dans sa machoire n'étant même pas suffisante pour lui changer les idées et l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce que son bébé lui faisait traverser en ce moment. Une petite voix dans cette tête semblait vouloir lui murmurer que dans quelques instants, la douleur passerait au second plan. Mais Elia ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait beau déjà aimé l'enfant qui avait grandit en elle durant ses longs mois, la douleur était aveuglante. Malgré les conseils que lui disait calmement l'Accoucheuse, elle peinait à se retenir de tout envoyer valser.

« Je.. », commença-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Teik, qui avait l'air de souffrir autant qu'elle. « Tu.. », une contraction l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et elle se contenta de le fixer. Il n'était pas censé être ici, avec elle. Les hommes attendaient dehors. Pourtant, cette tête de mûle aux cheveux blonds avait voulu en décider autrement.

« Je sais Elia. Mais c'est un peu tard pour regretter maintenant ! Tu vas y arriver. »

Dans d'autre circonstance, avec quelqu'un d'autre, Elia aurait probablement voulu faire la fière mais là, dans la douleur et sous l'amour de son homme. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, se retenant de lui dire à quelque point il ne comprenait rien, parce que même si elle ne s'apprétait pas à lui dire cela, il comprenait décidement tout.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, empêche-le de sortir », avoua la jeune femme à travers ses mâchoires scellées, en se cambrant légèrement dans les couvertures que l'Accoucheuse avait installée à même le sol.

Teik se retint de justesse sa réplique presque moqueuse, avant d'embrasser le front de sa femme, se moquant bien du fait qu'elle soit toute transpirante.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » se reprit-il.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait de soutenir sa femme, elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir que Teik avait l'impression de céder à la panique et qu'il doutait presque du fait qu'elle puisse en sortir vivante, même s'il n'était pas près de le montrer.

Avant de se redresser totalement, il lui caressa la joue et essaya d'écarter les cheveux bruns qui s'étaient collés à son visage à cause de la sueur.

« Non », s'écria Elia sans laisser le moindre doute sur ce qui se passerait si une personne s'avérait assez courageuse pour essayer de la contredire sur ce point. Quand elle releva un coup d'oeil épuisé vers les deux femmes qui étaient présentes avec eux, Elia croisa l'air désapprobateur de la plus âgée et se retint de lui jeter un regard noir.

Teik pouvait voir que sa femme ne feignait pas la douleur, en effet elle était loin d'être faible, le fait de la voir grimacer et ne pas pouvoir retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux d'un bleu épurée en disant long sur l'intensité de ce qu'elle vivait.

Bien que tout semblait se passer au ralentis autour du couple, quand les pleurs d'un enfant envahirent l'espace pour transformer radicalement l'ambiance glauque de la bâtisse, les sourires sur les visages des deux jeunes parents ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait que ces interminables heures de souffrances pour l'une et d'angoisse pour l'autre étaient également les plus importantes de leurs vies.

Ils savaient déjà que cette jolie petite fille, leur jolie petite Clarke, serait bien entourée et aimée. Ni Elia, ni Teik ne laisserait le contraire se produire.

* * *

La couleur rouge du Breivièk qu'il avait en face de lui n'aurait pu être plus intense qu'en cette instant, alors que sa fille, la chair de sa chair, sautillait dans tous les sens, ses petites mains potelées levées en direction du ciel afin d'essayer de l'attraper. L'oiseau n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas sentir le danger que représentait Clarke, sans qu'elle en ait conscience ; ainsi, il volait de façon désordonnée, sans but -en dehors de celui de ne pas se faire avoir, faisant tourner et se retourner la petite blonde qui le suivait sans s'arrêter. Clarke avait presque réussie à arracher une de ses plumes, presque. Et la mine de la petite, les cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux humides avec laquelle elle l'avait dévisagé avait donné envie à Teik de rire. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pas, sa femme se mettrait sans doute du côté de leur fille. Et ses deux femmes, quand elles s'y mettaient, elles étaient très dangeureuses.

L'oiseau ayant enfin retrouver ses esprits donna un coup d'aile plus puissant que jusqu'à maintenant afin de s'envoler plus haut dans le ciel, provoquant une petite moue chez Clarke, tandis que cette dernière se retourna vers son père avec un air dépité.

« Pourquoi il s'est envolé papa, pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester avec moi, je suis gentille. » déclara-t-elle après un temps, la moue remplacée par l'interrogation sur ses traits de petite fille.

« Oui mais pour l'oiseau, tu es quand même très effrayante, essaye de te mettre à la place de ce Breivièk, qu'est-ce que tu penserais ? » lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mm, je penserais que si on veut m'empêcher d'aller là où je veux : on est méchant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis méchante ? » s'interrogea la petite fille en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Non seulement que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu te souviens Clarke, de ce que je t'ai dit sur les animaux et les plantes de notre forêt ? » s'enquit Teik alors qu'il entreprenait de prendre le chemin de retour afin de ne pas rater le dîner.

La petite fille hocha la tête et bougea pour se câler de façon plus confortable contre le torse de son père.

« Nous ne devons pas prendre la forêt. Seule les choses dont nous avons beaucoup besoin compte. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'oiseau pour vivre, alors je dois laisser l'oiseau vivre tranquillement. C'est bien ça ? » énuméra Clarke d'une voix plate qui lui fit penser qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour vraiment saisir l'importance de cette phrase dans leur vie.

« C'est bien ça, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

Le silence s'installa entre le père et la fille, un silence dont Teik profita pour l'observer elle et ses yeux agards de découverte. Son visage se ternit quand il pensa à l'hiver dernier, il avait encore du mal à s'imaginer un monde où sa fille n'aurait pas survécu. Un monde où ce jour-là, Clarke se serait noyée, il en frissonna et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il n'était plus très loin, et la grosse brute qu'il était censé être avait hâte de retrouver Elia.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce court prologue, j'aime beaucoup la scène, l'amour qui unit les parents de la petite Clarke. Mais j'ai en même temps l'impression de ne pas en être satisfaite à cent pourcent. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il permet néanmoins d'introduire une chose importante, le fait que Clarke ne soit pas née sur l'Ark.


	2. Chapter I

Bonjour ! Je vous cherche et vous trouve aujourd'hui pour vous présenter, anxieusement -je n'aurais vraiment pas besoin de le préciser si vous pouviez voir mes mains tremblantes- ma toute _première_ histoire sur ce site, sur ce fandom et sur ce couple !

 ** _Petites précisions_** _pour aider votre compréhension de l'univers de cette fanfiction (qui n'est pas à moi, effectivement mais qui appartient à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg) et pour vous mettre déjà un peu dans l'ambiance._

 _Clarke est une terrienne, Trigedakru depuis sa naissance, et n'a aucun lien, de prés ou de loin, avec l'Ark ou l'un de ses habitants._

 _Tous les dialogues qu'elle échangera dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains avec un terrien (même en présence d'un des 100 -ce qui inclut Bellamy) se feront en Trigedasleng. Et ce n'est écrit en français que parce que je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour vous les écrire dans cette langue avec une traduction à côté -en étant sûr de ce que j'écris._

 _Elle comprend l'anglais (pas instinctivement il lui faut quand même pas mal de concentration) elle ne le parle que très peu (elle n'en a pas souvent l'occasion). Mais arrive quand même à s'exprimer -pas d'inquiétude, ils ne feront pas que ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant toute l'histoire._

 _Il y a -et il y aura encore- quelques OCs mais sinon, comme l'univers, la plupart des personnages appartiennent aux mêmes deux personnes._

 _Clarke a le même âge que dans le livre et dans la série, c'est-à-dire 17 ans (si je ne me trompe pas...) Octavia en a 16 et Bellamy 23._

 _Pour le bien de l'histoire, Raven et Finn se sont fait arrêtés tous les deux durant l'escapade dans l'espace et ont donc tous les deux 17 ans (presque 18). Raven fait donc partie des 100 et remplace Clarke._

 _Wells s'est fait enfermé (pas pour vol puisqu'il n'avait pas de raison de se faire arrêter pour protéger qui que ce soit) pour avoir essayer d'aider Jake Griffin avant son éjection de l'Ark. Ainsi, je le précise quand même, peut-être que ce changement ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde mais les parents de Clarke ne seront pas Jake et Abi ici ! =)_

Je ne vous promets pas d'être régulière dans mes posts au risque de vous décevoir (et comme je me sens vite coupable entre nous, je préfère ne rien promettre).

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres.

Je ne suis pas censée faire des fautes et je me suis déjà relue une bonne dizaine de fois, mais je m'excuse d'avance si certaines traîtresses n'ont pas voulu se faire corriger (j'étais assez pressée de poster et en plus j'étais stressée...) je pense le relire demain au cas où.

Dans ce chapitre, les scènes de Clarke et de Bellamy sont, au début, un _tout petit peu_ décalées (temporellement parlant je veux dire). Pour la seule (et bonne ?) raison que pendant l'écriture, ça s'est fait comme ça naturellement. Au fur et à mesure, le temps qui sépare leurs scènes s'arrange (naturellement et encore une fois comme cela m'est venu) pour être réglé à la seconde près.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **1**

La rivière était très peu agitée et profonde à cet endroit, si loin de leur camp. C'était pour cela que Clarke les emmenait ici quand elle était chargée de leur dispenser ce genre d'entraînement, comme aujourd'hui, pour la pêche. Ce qui était de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

Indra lui avait fais comprendre d'aller un peu plus loin que d'habitude cette fois-ci –sans pour autant lui en dire plus. Elle était donc en train de longer la rivière, avec des enfants de six à dix ans sur les talons ; qui peinaient à la suivre et qui étaient soulagés à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait vers eux avec un regard bienveillant tout en faisant une courte pause pour les attendre. Seulement quand elle le fit cette fois-là, son regard n'était pas bienveillant ni tourné vers les enfants. Il était tourné vers le ciel. Elle était anxieuse. Aller plus loin leur avait fait perdre énormément de temps.

\- Luk, prends la main de ta sœur et essayez de ne plus être à la traîne et si loin du groupe. Le soleil a dépassé son zénith depuis longtemps et nous devrions déjà être rentrés, cria Clarke au dernier garçon du groupe d'enfants qui la suivait. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Un bras levé vers lui, la main tendue. Indra voulait qu'on soit rentré un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et nous sommes en retard, poursuit-elle les yeux de nouveau plongés dans le ciel bleu et gris foncé, l'inquiètude toujours présente lui donnant un air plus sombre.

Le garçon lui fit un signe de tête en pressant sa sœur, une main sur son épaule. Aina s'était plainte plusieurs fois d'un mal de cheville et Luk savait qu'il devrait en parler à Clarke maintenant mais il décida d'attendre d'être arrivé. Il la dépassa ainsi que sa soeur, dont Clarke toucha le dos comme pour l'aider à avancer. Cette dernière se remit ensuite à marcher après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil à travers les arbres qu'ils étaient bien les derniers, pas question pour elle de ne pas ramener le groupe en entier. Elle ne laisserait jamais rien de mal se passer alors qu'elle était en charge d'eux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé et elle voulait que cela n'arrive jamais.

Le cri strident qui la fit se figer, le regard droit devant elle, la contredit. Elle se mit à courir en comptant machinalement tous les enfants qu'elle distinguait. Ils devaient être treize. Pas moins. Comme à leur départ. Et ils ne devaient pas être blessés. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Quand elle arriva à la tête du groupe, avec le bon nombre d'enfant en tête, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux les mains levées et le souffle saccadé, elle était essoufflée, plus par la panique qu'avait déclenché le cri que par le fait d'avoir couru.

\- Est-ce que le cri vient de l'un de vous ? appréhenda Clarke le regard toujours inquiet mais pour une autre raison que le temps qui défilait trop vite. La question avait été posé à tous mais elle avait pris l'une d'entre eux par les épaules en parlant, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien, les mains posées sur les joues de la fillette aux cheveux roux.

\- C'était Viktoria, Clarke, nomma une voix moins enfantine que les autres un peu plus loin.

\- Viktoria ? Merci Kohl, murmura Clarke s'approchant de lui en souriant, elle s'accroupit à côté de lui afin d'être en face de la petite fille de sept ans qui se tenait à lui, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vikky ? demanda Clarke passant le revers de sa main droite sur son front sale avec un petit sourire pour l'enfant.

La petite se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de faire une grimace coupable.

\- Je voulais retrouver le poisson que Kohl a attrapé mais j'ai pas réussi et il y en a un qui m'a piqué.

\- Piqué ? s'étonna Clarke en lui prenant doucement le sac des mains et jetant un regard à l'intérieur. C'était lequel ? la questionna-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Viktoria lui montra le poisson en question du doigt, il était un peu plus petit que les autres et avait une couleur presque rouge que Clarke n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Elle le prit dans sa main avec prudence, se mit à genoux, le sac à ses pieds et elle chercha ce qui pouvait avoir piqué la petite fille. Elle palpa le poisson qui ne bougeait presque plus, les derniers vestiges de réflexes nerveux s'étaient estomper depuis longtemps.

Arrivée vers sa tête, alors que sa main gauche le tenait, placée vers la bouche, l'autre main manipula doucement ses branchies, cherchant à voir des petits piques ou au moins quelque chose de pointu. Elle appuya sur sa tête par inadvertance quand le poisson glissa un peu de ses mains. Et un pique de la taille d'une dent de félin sortit de la bouche du poisson et lui ouvrit la main. Elle le lâcha par terre, lâchant un bruit sifflant, le pouce de sa main droite posé un peu plus haut que la blessure sur sa main gauche, la tenant fermement et la regardant. Elle la secoua rapidement pour essayer de chasser la douleur, qui n'était pas des plus violentes. Elle était supportable. Elle prit ensuite prudemment la main de la petite dans les siennes sortant une poudre brune d'un des petits sacs accrochés à elle et en déposa sur la main de Viktoria avant de lui faire une bande très serré à l'aide d'une feuille prise également dans un des petits sacs.

\- C'est rien, aller, on reprend la route, conclut Clarke en se relevant les mains sur les cuisses, se dirigeant vers un buisson avant dans arracher une des feuilles. Et de se la poser sur sa propre blessure, déchirant un morceau de son bas pour l'enrouler autour.

Elle avait gardé les poissons avec elle, le sac fait de peau de cerf attaché sur son flanc gauche avec les autres ayant pris cette habitude, quoiqu'il était beaucoup plus gros et encombrant que les autres sacs. Elle laissa les enfants lui passer devant et reprit son rythme de marche après qu'ils l'aient tous dépassé.

* * *

Octavia ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir horriblement heureuse ou au contraire terriblement révoltée qu'on l'envoie sur cette planète d'où elle venait sans y être pourtant née. Si l'image de son frère sur l'Ark, ne sachant même pas qu'elle-même n'y était plus ne la hantait pas, elle serait sans doute la plus soulagée d'avoir été envoyé mourir sur Terre. C'était pour elle une fierté de pouvoir quitter cet horrible endroit qui ne voulait même pas d'elle. Pour une fois Octavia ne regrettait ni son âge ni le jour de sa naissance. Seulement bien qu'elle puisse en rêver, son frère n'était pas là. L'empêchant de savourer ce triomphe de courte durée.

Mourir avant la date à laquelle son frère pensait qu'elle mourrait. Elle se trouvait horrible de lui faire ça. Mais pour elle il n'y avait aucune possibilité de vie sur terre, malgré ce qu'espérait ce stupide « Chancelier » Jaha.

Les personnes autour d'elle lui étaient toutes inconnues. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer pouvoir se barrer vite loin d'eux dès qu'elle le pourrait. Malgré cette petite lueur enfantine qui lui murmurait que c'était une possibilité de ne plus être si seule et de profiter un peu. Elle soupira en serrant son siège dans ses mains quand le vaisseau se mit à trembler. Elle se concentra sur les gens autour d'elle. Remarquant une personne à son opposé dont les vêtements ne lui étaient pas méconnus. Un garde ? Elle lâcha tout espoir d'amusement et décida qu'elle se séparerait définitivement des autres dès l'atterrissage. En supposant qu'ils ne mourraient pas. Bellamy lui manquait vraiment. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant.

* * *

Il la voyait enfin. Un sourire était figé sur son visage comme incrusté dans ses traits indiscutablement. Il avait du mal à y croire et avait appréhendé tout réveil que ce soit qui remettrait en cause la véracité de ce qu'il vivait maintenant. _Sa petite sœur dans la même pièce que lui._ Un moment qu'il avait attendu pendant beaucoup de temps, lui semblait-il. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé en soi. Physiquement, en dehors de sa coiffure et de traits faciaux peut-être un peu moins enfantins, elle était la même. Mais mentalement elle semblait avoir perdu cette joie de vivre, cet espoir et son innocence enfantine qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée loin de lui et de leur mère. Elle semblait être fatiguée aussi. Il avait du mal à deviner pourquoi elle arborait un visage si peu heureux à l'idée de quitter l'Ark. Il était à l'opposé d'elle dans le vaisseau mais ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde, se fichant de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Même quand elle l'avait regardé elle n'avait pas changé d'expression -ou pas positivement. Il voyait dans ses yeux une interrogation qu'il ne comprit pas mais Bellamy sut instinctivement qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle eut l'air encore plus résolu après l'avoir regardé et il mit du temps à comprendre que ses vêtements en étaient la cause. Absorbé, Bellamy n'eut aucune réaction à l'arrêt des machines et des secousses. Ce qui le fit tiquer fut le chaos que cela engendra chez les jeunes autour de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur ses pieds après s'être détaché. Oubliant sa résolution d'être discret pour ne pas brusquer Octavia, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la porte du vaisseau en poussant des jeunes sur son chemin sans prêter attention à leurs plaintes ou à leurs paroles et encore moins à leur étonnement.

Il comptait bien partir avec sa sœur le plus rapidement possible car si c'était le cas un jour, il ne voulait pas être toujours là quand l'Ark débarquera rejoindre les cent gamins qu'ils avaient envoyé sur Terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir cette foutue porte qui le séparait du sol. Et il comptait bien l'ouvrir, peu importe si ça impliquait leur mort à tous. Il préférait mourir en ayant vu la Terre plutôt qu'ici dans ce vaisseau pourri. Il chercha Octavia du regard pour pouvoir la protéger –si il en avait le temps. Quand son regard croisa le sien, il sut cette fois que sa petite sœur l'avait enfin reconnu.

\- Bell ? s'étonna Octavia avant de venir vers lui hésitante.

Bellamy ne put que prendre silencieusement le temps de la détailler en la voyant si prés de lui, enfin.

\- Regarde comme t'es grande maintenant, lui fit-il remarquer, ayant du mal à cacher son émotion avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle quand elle se précipita sur lui en souriant.

\- Alors c'était toi ? Pourquoi tu portes un uniforme de garde ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté..., tergiversa Bellamy, désireux de ne pas s'étaler plus que cela sur ce qu'il avait dû faire pour se retrouver ici avec elle. Ils auront le temps plus tard pour en parler. Ou en tout cas il l'espérait.

Leur retrouvaille avait éveillé un chaos de murmures dans le vaisseau qui ne frappa Bellamy que quand il vit Octavia s'éloigner de lui pour réagir. Il la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Stop O'. C'est pas comme ça que tu veux qu'ils te voient. Réagis pas. Donne une image de toi positive. Montre leur qui tu es vraiment. Comme moi je te connais, lui chuchota son frère. Mais pas trop. Laisse-moi cette exclusivité quand même, termina-il de façon à imposer une atmosphère plus légère.

\- Comment je fais ça ?

Bellamy sourit puis réfléchit en regardant vers leur porte de sortie.

\- Sois la première d'entre eux à marcher sur le sol, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire fier tout en se rapprochant de la porte.

Il la regarda se mettre face à la porte et attendit qu'elle soit prête avant de baisser le seul levier présent prés de la porte. Elle se décolla lentement de la paroi du vaisseau avant de s'abaisser, s'éloignant d'eux et aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'ouvrait. Y compris Bellamy et Octavia qui étaient les plus exposés à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Qui n'était pourtant pas des plus fortes à ce moment-là. Mais dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait.

* * *

Alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à se retourner pour voir où en étaient les enfants à la traîne, derrière elle. Son regard fut attiré par une forme inhabituelle dans le ciel qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle était en feu et lui semblait être énorme. Clarke ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une chose semblable dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle passa au-dessus de leur tête créant un vent plus puissant autour d'eux et les obligeant à se baisser par réflexe. Sans regarder davantage le ciel elle se mit courir en direction de la tête du groupe d'enfants, comme à la poursuite de la chose. Mais quand elle l'atteint elle cria à son groupe de faire demi-tour sans regarder en arrière tout en ne laissant personne à l'écart. Elle ne voulait perdre personne. Elle prit la petite Viktoria des bras de Kohl, l'aîné du groupe et installa la plus jeune des enfants présents sur son dos en commençant à courir. Faisant signe à Kohl de partir devant mais de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Alors que tous les enfants avaient suivi ses ordres elle remarqua Luk et sa sœur qui semblaient avoir plus de mal que les autres et se faisait distancer. Alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur elle se pencha vers le plus grand et lui attrapa le bras, le regard interrogateur.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Elle a mal à la cheville et je n'arrive pas à la porter, s'écria le petit garçon essayant de couvrir le vent qui soufflait de sa voix.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Je l'aurais aidé.

\- Je sais… Mais tu es déjà très occupée… Je pensais pouvoir gérer les choses.

\- Okay, Kohl ? Viens voir. Tiens, aides Aina. Porte-la sur ton dos comme je porte ta cousine. Tout va bien aller, assura-t-elle. Ça y est ? Vérifies qu'elle est bien installée. Ajna regarde-moi ? Accroche-toi bien, d'accord ? C'est parti. Kohl, maintenant tu cours sans t'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. Tu ne t'occupes de rien, à part toi, ta course et Aina. Je m'occupe du reste. Vas-y.

Kohl la regarda, un fond de panique dans le regard et les mains sous les cuisses de la petite, il se mit à courir encore plus vite que tout à l'heure alors que les mains d'Aina tenaient son cou avec force, faisant attention de ne pas le gêner.

\- Luk, vas-y. Je cours derrière vous pour vous garder dans mon champ de vision.

\- Clarke qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi dans le ciel ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, maintenant cours, répliqua-elle d'une voix douce en écourtant leur échange. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue pour le rassurer.

Il se mit à courir suivi de Clarke, un peu derrière lui alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas aller trop vite pour garder tout le monde devant elle.

Elle connaissait parfaitement ces bois et cela n'était donc pas compliqué pour elle de savoir exactement où ils pouvaient se rendre pour être à l'abri de tout accident. Elle se souvenait très bien des cours, semblable à ceux qu'elle donnait maintenant, qu'elle avait reçu étant plus jeune. Même si ils n'étaient pas la cause de tout ce qu'elle savait et de sa connaissance de ces bois, ils y avaient grandement joué. Solidifiant et liant entre elles les connaissances qu'elle avait acquis en passant toute sa vie ici.

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment pu distinguer ce qu'était cette chose dans le ciel mais elle se dirigeait vers le camp et elle espérait grandement qu'elle et son instinct avaient vu juste en devinant sa trajectoire suffisamment déviée vers la droite pour que ce truc n'atteigne jamais le village le plus proche et qu'il atterrisse suffisamment loin de lui et son peuple.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient tous commencé à courir, elle veillait à ce que tous les enfants n'aient rien, pour l'instant ils tenaient le choc mais Clarke savait qu'à leur âge ils se fatigueraient vite. Elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds être pris d'étranges vibrations et entendait des bruits semblables à aucuns de ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Les arbres et leurs feuilles autour d'elle s'agitaient dangereusement, comme si une tempête en était la cause. Elle savait très bien, instinctivement que ce n'était pas dû, en ce moment, à une tempête mais bel et bien à l'engin volant qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Viktoria dans son dos avait une respiration saccadé sûrement dû à la panique et à l'incompréhension, mais tant que personne n'était blessé, Clarke ne s'inquiéterait pas. La petite s'accrochait à son cou de la main droite alors que sa main gauche avait glissé sur l'épaule de son aîné et qu'elle se tenait grâce à un bout de tissu déchiré de la vieille veste épaisse et presque noir de cette dernière. Cela provenait sûrement de l'adrénaline de la course mais Clarke trouvait les feuilles des arbres beaucoup trop vertes pour un milieu d'après-midi. Et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait semblait ne pas venir que de son exercice physique encore plus rude dût au poids de Viktoria.

Clarke continua à courir pendant environ deux ou trois foulées avant de reconnaître l'endroit où elle avait prévu de leur dire de s'arrêter, elle se stoppa et posa un genou à terre, faisant glisser Viktoria de son dos afin de la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle allait bien et arracha ensuite le cor accroché à son bas. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, elle souffla un grand coup dedans, pour être sûre que tous les enfants comprennent son message. Quand elle arrêta de souffler et regarda devant elle pour constater que la plupart des enfants s'étaient arrêtés elle hocha la tête satisfaite. Seul quelques-uns, plus éloignés, semblaient ne pas avoir compris. Ou bien ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre, à cause de la panique et de la fatigue qui les avaient submergé. Clarke avec ses mains fit un étau devant sa bouche avant de crier le plus fort possible.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez et revenez vers moi, hurla-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Seulement, alors que deux des trois enfants s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, plus loin qu'eux encore Kohl continuait désespérément d'avancer, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, malgré l'enfant dans son dos qui se tenait fermement à lui.

\- Kohl arrête-toi, hurla Clarke à bout de souffle alors qu'elle commençait à se lancer à sa poursuite, malgré sa respiration encore presque suffocante. Luk prend la main de Viktoria et surveille tout le monde, personne ne s'éloigne, okay ?

Elle courait beaucoup plus rapidement que plus tôt, son dos allégé du poids de Viktoria, elle se sentait tellement plus légère que la tension de son corps dû à sa précédente accélération se fit complètement oublier. Et elle aurait savouré cette liberté si son but n'était pas de rattraper un jeune homme qui paniquait. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il failli trébucher sur une petite branche au sol mais se rattrapa provoquant un léger cri chez Ajna. Clarke courait à présent presque à sa hauteur et ce ne fut plus très long avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kohl qui mit un temps avant de s'arrêter après l'avoir dévisagé. Murmurant son prénom soulagé alors qu'il était encore un peu sonné par l'adrénaline.

Il fit descendre la petite avant de se pencher en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux tremblants alors que son souffle se bloquait au niveau de sa gorge produisant un son aigu qu'il réussit vite à contrôler.

\- Tu t'améliores… J'ai mis du temps à te rattraper ! ria Clarke la respiration si erratique que ses côtes lui faisaient presque mal tant elle avait l'impression de devoir se forcer à respirer. Elle déglutit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ajna tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle à la petite fille en la regardant comme elle pouvait par-dessus la tête de Kohl, qui était déjà plutôt grand pour ses treize ans.

Kohl était plus âgé que les autres car il venait davantage pour aider Clarke que pour apprendre, il venait tout juste de commencer à s'entraîner afin de devenir un guerrier. Mais malgré ça, il aimait toujours beaucoup venir à ce genre d'entraînement pour les enfants quand Clarke les avait en charge. Il y venait dès qu'il le pouvait, comme aujourd'hui.

* * *

\- Je viens avec vous. C'est pas que je me préoccupe de votre but, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser, intervint Octavia en s'avançant devant un groupe qui projetait de partir à la « chasse » aux provisions. Et apparemment, j'ai plus de chance de le faire en partant avec vous, se justifia-elle, sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur de son frère.

Et Bellamy devant son indifférence ne se fit pas prier pour lui rappeler son existence en lui arrachant le bras, sans faire attention à sa force et en la traînant avec lui de façon à être un peu plus loin des autres.

\- C'n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu en venant ici. On était censé se casser, oui, mais juste à deux.

\- Je sais. Et c'est ce qu'on fera, c'est ce que j'avais prévu aussi. Avant même de savoir que tu étais là. Et ta présence fait que je n'ai plus rien à me soucier dans l'immédiat. Donc... je profite avant de te suivre. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu Bell, essaya-t-elle avec un sourire auquel son frère ne put résister.

\- Okay. Mais je viens, affirma Bellamy avec une pose, sans aucune réplique possible. Et c'est pas juste pour te surveiller, poursuivit-il devant son regard faussement méfiant. Même si j'avais pas prévu de « m'amuser » maintenant. J'ai rien à perdre, non ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas juste relaxé, réellement, sans problème en tête ?

\- Oui… Je m'en rends compte, chuchota-t-elle en hochant la tête, son sourire un peu dissipé. Mais justement, se rattrapa-t-elle en riant et en le tirant par la main pour le ramener vers le groupe.

Elle se rapprocha des autres l'entraînant avec elle, alors qu'un sourire dominait leurs deux visages. Bellamy prit la parole en la regardant pour confirmer qu'il venait.

\- Quand ? interrogea-t-il après un moment.

\- Maintenant, lui signala une fille, vêtue d'une veste rouge et aux cheveux châtains, attachés d'une queue de cheval haute.

Il fit signe à un autre des jeunes du vaisseau de venir avec lui. Il devait quand même évaluer le terrain et essayer de se mettre des gens dans la poche car malgré la joie d'avoir retrouvé O' il ne devait pas oublier que même si il s'enfuyait avec elle, il n'allait pas refuser une chance d'essayer d'empêcher la venue du reste de l'Ark. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose parmi les cent anciens prisonniers, quatre-vingt-dix-huit maintenant, qui l'aidera. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas avoir retrouvé sa petite soeur pour risquer d'être de nouveau séparer d'elle, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et la pointe de culpabilité qui le menaçait n'était pas la bienvenue.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, que pensez-vous des OCs que vous avez découvert jusque là ? Personnellement, j'adore littéralement le petit Luk. Je vous retrouve pour la suite à très vite !


	3. Chapter II

**2**

\- Personne ne sort d'ici tant que je ne suis pas revenue. Moi ou l'un d'entre nous. Je vais juste voir si je trouve quelque chose par rapport à ce que l'on a vu plus tôt. J'en ai pour une dizaine de minute. Vous, votre seul devoir : ne bouger sous aucun prétexte. Kohl ? Je te laisse la charge de tout le monde, expliqua Clarke avant de ressortir par l'ouverture par laquelle elle était entrée.

Elle avait conduis les enfants dans un abri naturel, creusé dans une roche solide qu'elle savait sécurisé et à l'abri des regards grâce à toute la mousse et la végétation qui avait envahi la pierre. De plus l'abri était assez profond pour qu'il fasse l'affaire même en cas de tempête. Seul le brouillard acide la ferait s'inquiéter, car elle n'était pas réellement sûre que l'ouverture l'empêche totalement de passer. Et même si il n'atteindrait pas les enfants, elle n'aimait pas ça. C'est ce qui était la cause de la ride qui se creusa entre ses sourcils quand elle partit dans la direction de l'étrangeté venue du ciel.

Le vent, déjà plus fort qu'avant l'apparition de cette boule de feu presque éteinte, avait maintenant atteins une puissance qui n'avait rien de normale. Clarke fut soulagée que les enfants soient à l'abri. Elle voyait des feuilles tombées au sol, maltraitées par ce même vent. Aux aguets, elle avançait d'une démarche naturellement sur le qui-vive. Elle se tenait prête à réagir, sans perdre son rythme soutenu, mais néanmoins silencieux. Une main sur son couteau qui était sur sa hanche droite, elle jetait des regards partout autour d'elle, cherchant le moindre indice. Quand elle sentit qu'elle commençait à être plus proche, son rythme ralenti naturellement sans pour autant relâcher la vigilance qui contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses sens. Elle avait remarqué de nombreux débuts d'incendies sur le chemin, qu'elle avait tous éteins. Ils avaient davantage éveillé son inquiétude et son incrédulité.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher de sa main gauche -l'autre main toujours collée à son couteau- la branche cassée, à cause du vent, d'un buisson. Maudissant cet engin, elle en ramassa les feuilles qui possédaient des vertus médicinales ainsi que les quelques baies qu'elle put dénicher. Elle entendit le son familier et puissant d'un cor appartenant à son peuple. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir Clarke se figea. Une secousse étrange prit en otage le sol, la déséquilibrant et sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste et tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux en regardant devant elle. L'onde de choc dont elle devina la provenance la propulsa dans les aires, la faisant atterrir allongée sur le dos, les épaules ayant raclées et cognées une pierre avant de la dépasser en la survolant et de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Le bras droit écrasé par une grosse branche d'arbre brisée et la vision, comme tous les autres sens, brouillées. La chute la laissa désorientée et le crâne résonnant à cause du choc. Sa respiration s'était bloquée et elle dût tousser deux ou trois fois avant de prendre de grosses respirations saccadées, lâchant des râles de douleurs par intermittence.

Elle fut si soulagée que les enfants soit en sécurité qu'elle s'autorisa un sourire. Malgré sa cuisse saignante, ouverte par une branche, son bras droit écrasé et sa joue coupée par un projectile dût à l'onde de choc, elle se dit qu'elle était quand même chanceuse de n'avoir à s'inquiéter pour personne d'autre qu'elle-même pour le moment.

Quand sa tête, par réflexe, pivota douloureusement à gauche à l'entente d'un bruit parasite de pas, qu'elle devina humain. Elle s'apprêta à rire, en reconnaissant la personne, devant la panique qui avait commencé à la soumettre à l'écoute du bruit, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait affaiblie. Et ramenant sa main gauche sur ses côtes douloureuses, elle ravala ce même rire avant d'avoir pu l'exprimer à cause de la douleur.

\- Lincoln ! s'exclama-elle d'une voix rauque aussi fort qu'elle le put alors que celui-ci avançait déjà vers elle. Tu vas bien ? demanda Clarke en le détaillant.

Il avait l'arcade gauche qui saignait, la joue du côté opposé égratignée et du sang au niveau de son avant-bras gauche. Mais il se tenait debout, aussi courageusement qu'à son habitude.

\- Plus de chance que toi, résuma l'homme imposant en se penchant au-dessus d'elle, avançant et appuyant ses doigts sur la joue droite de Clarke, écorchée plus profondément que la sienne.

Il souleva la branche d'arbre doucement, pour ne pas jouer sur l'état du bras en-dessous, puis la jeta à travers les arbres, se fichant d'où elle termina sa course. Il attrapa ensuite délicatement le bras de Clarke dans ses mains, alors que cette dernière s'était assise, pour en vérifier son état, mais celui-ci n'avait que des égratignures plus ou moins grosses. Il prit tout de même un peu d'eau de sa gourde en vieux métal cabossé et en fit couler sur la totalité du bras de Clarke pour le nettoyer.

\- Indra m'a envoyé ici comme vous tardiez à revenir, raconta-t-il. J'avais prévu de prendre le temps de ramasser quelques feuilles pour Nyko. Mais j'ai cru à un début de tempête qui se préparait quand le vent a commencé à changer. Je me suis dépêché puis j'ai vu ce..., il chercha ses mots, puis reprit, dans le ciel. J'étais peu éloigné quand j'ai été propulsé par l'onde de choc dû, je le devine, à son atterrissage. Seulement je n'ai pas eu de mal à me relever alors je t'ai rejoint. Où sont les autres ? rajouta-il en regardant les alentours, tenant toujours le bras de Clarke.

\- J'ai emmené les enfants dans un abri pas loin d'ici. J'étais en train d'explorer un peu les environs pour essayer de trouver des indices sur ce qu'était cette boule de feu. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin avant de me faire surprendre par cette… onde de choc ? Tout le monde va bien. Kohl a eu un moment de panique, elle fit une pose, tâchant de reprendre son souffle, mais... elle était bonne, je pense que c'était une panique utile en cas de danger, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, c'était une réaction normale... Et... Tu es seul ? s'interrompit-t-elle en se relevant quand il eut terminé.

\- Oui, révéla-t-il. Clarke, Kohl se débrouille très bien sur le terrain, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir et toi non plus. Indra est fière de lui. Comme tu l'es toi, tenta Lincoln en lui souriant, il connaissait l'attachement de Clarke pour le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi. Son sourire s'effaça et il reprit un visage grave et sérieux. Je sais qu'un de nos groupes de chasseurs était parti dans une direction proche de là où cette... météorite a dû atterrir. Il faut qu'on les retrouve, il y avait Tristan avec eux.

\- Météorite ? C'est ta théorie, chercha à se renseigner Clarke la tête baissée vers le sol, son corps la suivant, la main tendue alors qu'elle ramassait son couteau tombé à terre un peu plus loin pendant sa chute.

\- Non. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une météorite. Mais j'ignore ce que c'était. Et je n'aime pas faire de supposition, j'aimerais arriver vite pour le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Allons-y. Retrouvons Tristan.

\- Non. Mets ça sur ta cuisse avant, lui conseilla Lincoln en lui tendant une des feuilles qu'il avait eu le temps de ramasser.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne grimaça pas quand, une fois qu'elle l'eut humidifié, la feuille de couleur presque noir rentra en contact avec la blessure quand il la posa contre sa cuisse. Elle réussit à la coincer grâce à l'aide du trou que sa chute avait fais dans son bas à ce niveau-là. Il était assez petit pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et arrive à rester à cet endroit.

\- C'est une blessure superficielle j'aurais pu m'en passer, sourit-elle.

\- Nyko m'en aurait voulu, se défendit-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé. Par-là, articula-t-il ensuite en partant devant.

La végétation n'était plus secouée dans tous les sens, le vent s'était calmé, laissant par ailleurs des branches et des feuilles calcinées au sol, résultat des feux que le passage de la « météorite » avait provoqué. L'air était beaucoup trop chaud pour un milieu d'automne à ce moment de la journée.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous aller chercher les enfants d'abord, commença Clarke. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis partie mais ça me rassurait.

\- Pas possible, je ne crois pas que nous risquions vraiment quelque chose. Mais nous serions beaucoup trop facilement repérables. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kohl est avec eux, trancha Lincoln.

\- Hum.

Le dialogue n'avait pas ralenti leur rythme, mais une fois le silence revenu, ils avancèrent inconsciemment plus rapidement. Ils arrivèrent vite devant la rivière dans laquelle Clarke avait pêché, avec les enfants, beaucoup plus haut qu'ici car c'était beaucoup moins dangereux. Ils la contournèrent, parfaitement conscients de l'anaconda qui rodait dans cette partie, plus profonde, de la rivière, à cette époque de l'année. Ils passèrent donc par un endroit beaucoup moins profond dans lequel il avait beaucoup moins à craindre. Mais par réflexe, Clarke sorti néanmoins son couteau. La traversé se passa sans encombre et fut rapide. Quand ils furent arrivés de l'autre côté, ils escaladèrent quelques grosses pierres qui longeaient la rivière afin de continuer à couvert. Ils débouchèrent bientôt vers une partie des bois beaucoup moins opaque, quand ils se stoppèrent tous les deux alors qu'un cerf se tenait un peu plus loin. Mais ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, arrêtés pour l'animal. Mais pour le groupe de personnes qui se trouvait à l'opposé d'eux, de l'autre côté de cette étendue de végétations peu protectrice et presque à découvert. Par habitude, ils étaient beaucoup plus à l'abri des regards que ce groupe d'étrangers qui surprit Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'... ? souffla Clarke le visage dominé par un mélange de curiosité, de colère et d'incompréhension.

Lincoln mit son doigt sur sa propre bouche en la regardant sans faire le moindre bruit lui signifiant d'être silencieuse au maximum, il ne savait rien de ces gens et ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils s'attaquent à elle. Il la prit par le bras et ils reculèrent pour être plus encore à l'abri des arbres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà afin d'être sûrs d'être imperceptibles.

\- C'était un vaisseau ? Il y avait des humains dans ce... ? devina-t-elle, chuchotant ces mots pour ne pas faire de bruit excessivement.

\- Peut-être, la coupa-t-il le même volume sonore, aussi bas que le sien.

Il tendit ensuite le bras à gauche, afin de lui signifier de regarder dans cette direction. Elle repéra le groupe de chasseurs qu'ils cherchaient. Dont Tristan faisait partie. Il avait la main tendue, tenant une lance destinée à la chasse mais qui était pointée vers les inconnus et il hésitait vivement à s'en servir. Ils n'étaient pas très loin. Ils se mirent donc à courir dans leur direction, sur leurs gardes, le plus silencieusement possible. Clarke se mit à accélérer pour se rapprocher d'eux encore plus vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer leur présence. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Tristan, après plusieurs mètres de course, elle lui laissa le temps de la reconnaître avant de baisser la lance de sa main gauche faisant non de la tête.

\- Nous devons d'abord observer avant d'attaquer. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur eux, s'empressa Lincoln tentant de contrôler le volume de sa voix en arrivant aux côtés de Tristan quasiment en même temps que Clarke.

\- Nous en avons assez vu pour savoir qu'ils viennent du ciel, ils sont une menace, leur vaisseau sur notre territoire est une déclaration de guerre ! argumenta Rivo d'une voix forte, énervé par la situation.

\- Rentrez à TonDC mesurer les dégâts de leur atterrissage, ordonna Tristan aux autres. Clarke, Lincoln et moi allons « observer » l'ennemi, railla-t-il le regard fixé sur Lincoln ignorant les paroles qui précédaient tout juste les siennes, une main contre le torse de Rivo pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Attendez, le coupa Clarke en se rapprochant des hommes qui s'apprêtaient à partir alors que Lincoln et Tristan parlaient toujours entre eux. Elle leur barra la route et les examina avant de s'approcher de la seule femme présente. Yekah j'ai emmené les enfants dans l'abri près de la rivière, là où je les emmène pêcher, avant que la situation empire, ramène-les au camp pour moi s'il-te-plaît, je suis inquiète, expliqua Clarke le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

\- Ce sera fait, ne t'inquiète pas trop Clarke. Ces enfants sont plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec personne d'autre je suis sûre qu'ils ne leur aient rien arrivé ! la rassura son amie avant de repartir dans la direction opposée du groupe d'inconnus, allant plus à droite que le reste du groupe, qui lui rentrait au camp.

Libérée d'une angoisse, elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe d'hommes et de femmes étrangers ainsi que vers Lincoln et Tristan qui parlaient encore de la marche à suivre.

\- On apprendrait rien. On sait tous très bien que tu serais capable de tous les achever seul, à moins que je ne les sous-estime. Mais ce serait totalement inutile. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi ils sont capables, c'est nous mettre en danger inutilement. Et pas seulement toi ou moi, acheva Lincoln en montrant Clarke d'un signe de tête.

Elle posa une main sur son bras afin de le calmer en le regardant, non sans se retenir d'appuyer le fait qu'elle sache parfaitement se défendre elle-même. Elle savait très bien ce que pensait Lincoln des dangers pris inutilement ou que l'on pourrait éviter. Alors elle s'abstint d'intervenir.

\- Ce sont peut-être des pacifistes tu sais ? dédramatisa-t-elle en dévisageant Tristan pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est un peut-être de trop Clarke. Pacifiste ou pas ils ont rien à faire là ; leur atterrissage a sûrement fais des victimes, notre camp n'est pas si loin d'ici. Si c'est le cas je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse m'empêcher de mettre ma lance dans chacune de leurs poitrines. Et dans ce cas là, même Lincoln compris, cracha-t-il le visage tourner vers le peuple venu du ciel, un regard méfiant et haineux.

\- S'il n'y arrive pas, je m'en chargerai, le taquina Clarke d'un ton faussement défiant et en souriant pour essayer de le détendre un peu. On y va ? Vos nouvelles proies sont en train de s'échapper, lança-t-elle en faisait un signe de tête dans la direction des étrangers.

En s'apercevant qu'ils avaient effrayé le cerf Tristan se mit à grogner.

\- Ce sont des idiots, on les a trouvé en chassant ce cerf qui était vraiment une proie idéale pourquoi ils l'ont laissé s'échapper..., grinça-t-il avant de lancer sa lance en direction de la tête du cerf, dans laquelle elle pénétra parfaitement, maintenant que les étrangers ne regardaient plus dans leur direction.

L'animal s'écrasa au sol suite au choc dans un bruit sourd, Tristan récupéra son arme sans se baisser après avoir vérifié que le bruit n'avait pas attiré l'attention du groupe qu'ils suivaient, il fit une longue et profonde entaille sur le corps immobile de l'animal et le marqua d'un « _T_ » pour « _Trigedakru_ » afin que si on le retrouve avant lui, on sache qu'il était déjà réservé à son peuple.

\- Je le récupérerai sur le retour, tonna-t-il sans s'être calmé. Il sera moins encombrant que si je le prends maintenant.

Ils continuèrent à suivre les étrangers, qui partaient tout droit vers la rivière, de laquelle Clarke et Lincoln venaient, sans qu'ils ne les remarquent. Une fois arrivés à la rivière Clarke fut assez près pour les observer plus précisément. Ils étaient huit, deux femmes et cinq hommes et elle espéra qu'ils étaient seuls, si son peuple découvrait qu'ils étaient nombreux, cela ne jouerait pas en leur faveur dans la balance. Ils semblaient tous très jeune, peut-être même plus qu'elle-même, sauf l'un d'entre eux qui avait des traits un peu plus matures. Ils n'avaient aucuns maquillages qui pourraient indiquer à Clarke leur fonction dans le clan, si clan il y avait. Leurs vêtements étaient nettement différents des siens. Ils semblaient, visiblement en tout cas, ne pas avoir d'armes sur eux. Ce qui était réellement stupide.

Clarke et ses deux amis étaient positionnés derrière le groupe de huit personnes, suffisamment loin pour qu'eux ne les voient pas, mais assez près pour que Clarke puisse les étudier un minimum. Des arbres et des buissons les cachaient et ils étaient un peu en hauteur par rapport à eux, ce qui leur donnait un point d'avance. Quand une des filles prit l'initiative d'enlever ses vêtements pour se préparer à sauter dans la rivière. Clarke fut prise d'un réflexe nerveux et s'avança, voulant intervenir, mais avant qu'elle ne soit à découvert Tristan rattrapa son bras en secouant la tête, mécontent.

\- Hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour eux. Cette fille est stupide de vouloir sauter dans une eau dont elle ne sait même pas les dangers potentiels, je t'interdis d'intervenir, s'opposa-t-il d'une voix ferme alors que Lincoln approuva.

\- On ne sait rien sur eux, ils pourraient mal réagir à ta présence, admit-il en hochant la tête sans les quitter des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être mais…, voulu contrer Clarke avant d'être coupée par le bruit que fit l'étrangère en sautant dans la rivière peu agitée.

Elle détourna la tête et arrêta de regarder Lincoln pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en bas.

* * *

\- O' je suis pas sûr que ce…, insista Bellamy en serrant les dents alors que sa sœur, qui ne l'écoutait pas, le coupa en sautant dans l'eau.

Il fut le premier à se précipiter vers le bord pour regarder ce qu'il advenait d'elle. Les autres personnes du groupe suivirent son mouvement et ils se rapprochèrent aussi, restant plus en retrait que Bellamy qui était dangereusement près du bord et déséquilibré, car trop penché. Il avait les jointures blanches sur la pierre qu'il serait fort, aussi fort que l'était sa peur en regardant sa sœur dans l'eau. Il se détendit un peu en se rendant compte qu'elle allait bien. Mais son anxiété ne diminua pas entièrement.

\- Personne ne sait nager sur l'Ark, commenta un des jeunes derrière lui dont Bellamy ignorait le nom.

Il portait des grosses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air inédit et il semblait être un gars bien, du peu que Bellamy pouvait le deviner mais il avait l'air d'être un peu trop attiré par sa sœur. Et cette attirance ne pesait pas comme quelque chose de positif pour Bellamy. Moins il y avait d'hommes près d'elle mieux il se sentait.

\- Oui mais tu peux aussi rester debout, s'amusa Octavia en se relevant sans lâcher son frère du regard, voulant faire disparaître ce visage inquiet et crispé qu'il arborait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et les rares sourires qu'elle lui décrochait ne semblaient pas arranger réellement les choses, pas en profondeur.

Alors que les autres jeunes commençaient à se déshabiller à leur tour, Jasper s'arrêta, mettant son action en suspens alors qu'il regardait une forme étrange, dans l'eau, au loin, qui approchait. Son visage trahissant l'angoisse qui le tenait il cria un peu plus fort qu'il ne le voulu.

\- Octavia sort de l'eau ! s'égosilla-t-il les traits déformés par l'appréhension.

Et sa réplique n'avait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pas seulement fait tourner les têtes des jeunes près de lui.

* * *

\- Non mais… Même Viktoria qui a six ans n'aurait pas fait un truc aussi immature. Elle se met en danger sans aucune utilité et pour rien en plus, ça ne lui sert vraiment à rien, s'indigna Clarke presque trop fort en regardant la fille qui venait de sauter, agrippant et serrant anxieusement le bras de Lincoln de sa main gauche sans plus vraiment faire attention à la blessure qui y trônait.

Clarke avait de nouveau posé automatiquement sa main droite sur son couteau ignorant les blessures dont ce bras souffrait alors que son regard était absorbé par la scène, aux aguets de tout risque qui pourrait survenir. Elle essaya d'ignorer le regard perçant de Tristan.

\- Je ferais rien, lâcha-t-elle tentant de le rassurer, sans bouger ses yeux, mais la tête tournant automatiquement un peu à sa droite, là où il était. Rien de stupide, se risqua-t-elle de continuer en faisant au possible de faire abstraction de son grognement. Je ne suis pas une ignorante...

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas un clan pacifiste et que les sauver déclenchera quelque chose de mauvais, rugit-t-il glacial.

\- Ils ont l'air aussi inoffensifs que des enfants non-entraînés et ils n'ont pas d'armes, argumenta Clarke avant d'être coupée par un cri qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la direction que le jeune homme montrait du doigt alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Le voilà, marmonna Clarke en regardant l'anaconda qui arrivait créant les sillons d'eau au-dessus de lui qui avait permis à l'étranger de le repérer.

La fille du ciel n'eut pas le temps de sortir de l'eau et se fit attraper par l'anaconda qui la tira avec lui, la secouant, alors que son corps était encore à moitié à la surface, créant des vagues autour d'elle. Alors que les autres criaient son prénom -que Clarke n'écouta pas-, elle vit que l'un des hommes se préparait à sauter.

\- Il est encore plus stupide qu'elle. Ils ne réfléchissent pas, n'ont-ils rien appris de là où ils viennent ? se lamenta-t-elle en colère.

Avant que l'homme ne saute, jouant inutilement avec sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un qui ne payait que les conséquences d'un acte puéril. Elle prit le risque de descendre droit sur eux, tirant son bras droit de la main de Tristan -qui avait essayé de la retenir- pour qu'il le lâche, ignorant la douleur que cela lui causa. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction des étrangers, priant pour que Lincoln retienne Tristan et que ce dernier ne fasse rien pour essayer de la protéger. Malgré son empressement elle essaya avec attention d'être discrète et de rester sous la couverture épaisse des arbres. C'était une habitude pour elle et elle ne ferait rien pour se mettre en danger. Quand elle fut suffisamment prés pour pouvoir bien viser sans se faire repérer. Elle posa le sac de poissons pour ne pas être gênée et lança son couteau en plein sur le serpent, qui le ramassa droit dans le corps*. Il fut pris d'une pulsion douloureuse et lâcha la fille, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la rivière. Sans pour autant partir immédiatement. Cela dissuada l'homme brun de sauter.

Clarke attendit quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur lui, voulant être sûre qu'il ne plongerait pas. Elle l'examina, se rendant compte que c'était l'homme qui semblait plus vieux que les autres personnes de son groupe.

Elle les regarda tirer leur amie vers eux, hors de la rivière, en s'approchant du bord grâce à des pierres plus basses et prés de l'eau que celles où ils étaient de base. La jeune fille s'en sortait avec une blessure qui avait l'air profonde à la cuisse droite mais elle n'était pas mortellement blessée et l'homme n'avait pas sauté. Soulagée, Clarke recula un peu, pour être plus à l'abri des regards et s'accroupit en les observant. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche elle pouvait mieux les détailler. Ils ne semblaient pas, physiquement du moins, si différents d'elle. Mentalement non plus en fait. Malgré ce qu'elle en avait dis et même si la réaction de vouloir sauter du plus âgé d'entre eux était vraiment irréfléchie selon elle -et qu'elle n'aurait aidé personne, probablement. Si Kolh, ou un des enfants, avait été dans cette position elle aurait probablement pensé à sauter aussi, pour le sauver. Même si elle, elle ne l'aurait pas fais et aurait trouvé un autre moyen de le sortir de là. Elle y aurait quand même pensé. Mais heureusement pour elle, Kolh n'était pas de ce genre-là et les autres enfants non plus. Pas de risque inutile pour eux. Comme on le leur avait appris précautionneusement.

Elle se remit debout, abandonnant sa position accroupie et commença à marcher en direction de Lincoln et Tristan qui elle le savait, n'avaient probablement pas, surtout ce dernier, aimé son geste.

Alors qu'elle passait un peu plus près des étrangers qu'à l'aller, ne pouvant pas prendre le même chemin, puisqu'elle avait dû sauter du haut d'un rocher pour continuer par là et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'escalader dans ce sens. Elle dût se rapprocher davantage du groupe, évitant de regarder en direction de Tristan qu'elle savait furieux, même de loin. Elle était maintenant au point le plus proche d'eux -mais qui restait protégé par les arbres- du chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle vit, de loin, le reptile s'éloigner enfin ; se rendant sûrement compte, après avoir repris entièrement conscience, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger et qu'en restant ici, il risquait sa vie.

Prise par surprise Clarke se permit un son qu'elle ne put pas entièrement retenir lorsque une branche griffa son bras droit sur les endroits déjà égratignés par la chute qu'elle avait subi plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle releva la tête pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler suffisamment. Elle croisa le regard foncé et profond de celui qui avait voulu sauter lorsque la jeune fille avait été en danger. Il s'était à demi retourné vers elle et avait de la surprise et de l'étonnement sur le visage et dans les yeux. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué et parlaient entre eux de cet immense monstre et de la chance qu'ils avaient eu qu'il lâche leur amie sans qu'ils n'aient rien eu à faire.

Le silence écrasant les prit tous les deux.

Clarke qui avait eu un brusque mouvement en arrière en croisant son regard sombre et plein d'incompréhension et de curiosité se recula en plein sur ce même buisson qui était à l'origine de son cri étouffé. Elle grimaça alors qu'il rencontrait de nouveau les blessures de son bras mais elle put cette fois-ci rester totalement silencieuse. Sa grimace et le bruit qu'avait fais le buisson sous la pression du corps de Clarke avait attiré les yeux de l'homme, qui analysait maintenant son bras et ses blessures -apparentes à cause des trous que la branche avait fais dans son vêtement. Il remonta ensuite sur son visage. Plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Ils étaient tous les deux, à des niveaux différents, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

* * *

Bellamy hésitait à réagir en appelant les autres ou en essayant de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne parte. Même si le regard bleu enflammé tout comme sa posture droite, solide, sûre d'elle et le maquillage noir que cette jeune femme arborait lui fit douter de sa réussite quant au fait de l'attraper. Tandis que sa bouche refusait de faire le moindre bruit pour attirer les autres. Il se résolut à ne faire que l'observer alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, _presque_ invisible entre les arbres, son regard, mi-curieux, mi-menaçant ne le quittant pas des yeux.

* * *

Clarke se demandait vraiment si cet homme complètement inconscient se rendait compte qu'il risquait de mourir si Tristan ou Lincoln remarquait qu' _il_ l'avait repéré _elle_ et que s'était _elle_ qu'il dévisageait comme _ça_. Elle espérait aussi qu'il garde le silence et se retourne gentiment avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de le tuer elle-même pour qu'il souffre moins. Car Tristan était un acharné quand il n'aimait pas la personne qu'il tuait. Et Tristan n'aimait pas _du tout_ ce clan qui débarquait de nulle part sur _leur territoire_ sans invitation ni explication. Avant qu'elle ne soit fixée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle leva sa main sans réfléchir et posa un de ses doigts sur sa propre bouche en le regardant de façon fixe et perçante, sans bouger. Elle se demanda un moment s'il comprenait ce que ce signe signifiait. Elle se mit ensuite à murmurer quelque chose avant de se reprendre, se disant qu'il ne comprenait probablement pas sa langue. Elle se retourna et continua son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jugeant cela comme le moyen le plus sûr de lui faire comprendre d'en faire autant. Mais également celui le plus sûr de n'attirer sur lui -comme sur elle- le regard de personne, en particulier les regards de ses deux amis.

Elle vérifia furtivement en se retournant et fut soulagée quand elle le vit en train de parler normalement avec les autres jeunes de son groupe, semblant avoir oublié son existence. Même si ce n'était probablement pas _vraiment_ le cas.

* * *

Bellamy se força à ne pas y penser afin d'agir normalement, recollant un sourire en coin sur son visage, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras quand il se retourna vers les autres, il avait tellement eu peur pour elle quand il avait vu ce monstre lui attraper la jambe. Il aurait sauté pour la sauver -malgré ses faibles chances de réussite, il en était bien conscient- si ce truc ne l'avait pas lâché avant, lui permettant à lui et aux autres de la sortir de là sans avoir à aller dans l'eau.

Il ne réussit qu'à agir _presque_ normalement car en voyant le regard que lui lança sa sœur après qu'il l'ait lâché, il était persuadé qu'Octavia avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après que la fille des bois se soit remise à partir. Et Bellamy ayant comprit très clairement son message, qui en-soi, ne consistait qu'à se taire et agir de façon à ne rien trahir. Il mit cela en exécution, se détournant d'elle et se mettant à parler avec les autres afin de faire au maximum comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de s'être produit. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de vivre. Cette fille remettait la moitié des choses qu'il avait appris sur l'Ark en cause. D'ailleurs il doutait maintenant que le monstre ait lâché Octavia sans qu'il n'y soit contraint. Soupçonnant la jeune femme d'y être pour quelque chose, il se tut aussi pour cette raison. Même si son silence avait surtout pour origine quelque chose d'inconscient. Si elle avait vraiment sauvé sa sœur, Bellamy se tairait toute sa vie pour la remercier. Espérant que son silence n'engendre rien de grave.

Après un moment, il se retourna, essayant le plus discrètement possible de la trouver parmi les arbres. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Et son regard se concentra sur sa sœur, qui continuait de le fixer soupçonneuse. Il lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire comprendre de reprendre la route et fit un signe aux autres, à l'aide de sa main gauche, indiquant la direction qu'il pensait bonne. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps. Le regard toujours rivé sur les arbres qui entouraient les deux rives de la rivière. Il essayait, presque inconsciemment et en vain -il ne savait pas où regarder pour la trouver et cela le perturbait- de la repérer à nouveau. Après s'être retourné il tomba sur le regard de sa sœur sur laquelle il failli foncer avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Dis-moi ! le pressa-t-elle.

\- Quand on sera au vaisseau, à l'abri des autres oreilles, constata-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les autres jeunes du groupe devant eux. Il ne faudra rien dire à personne, lui fit promettre Bellamy. À personne, insista-t-il en murmurant, plus pour lui que pour elle, encore un peu secoué et pas vraiment sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Elle acquiesça, les sourcils froncés et elle se remit à marcher, restant à côté de lui afin de pouvoir continuer à le dévisager. Et Bellamy se demanda en regardant Octavia si l'inconnue aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était déjà partie.

* * *

* Elle le positionne d'une façon à ce qu'il casse et pénètre la surface de l'eau silencieusement pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention (sachant que les allers et retours d'Octavia à la surface à cause du serpent agitent beaucoup l'eau faisant à eux tout seul beaucoup de bruit, elle ne risquait rien).

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi si vous avez apprécié et en attendant je vous fais des bisous et vous retrouve pour le troisième chapitre. Je suis vraiment stressée de connaître vos avis, aussi n'hésitez pas à les relever si vous trouvez des petites erreurs qui remettent en cause la qualité du chapitre !


	4. Chapter III

Bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre trois sur un air de chanson d'Halloween super entraînant (sans blague). _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_ à toutes !

Merci aux superbes personnes qui m'ont laissé des _reviews en anonyme_ -soit **LaPetiteRousse** , **Nanoush** et **Leevie** -, je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis merci d'avoir pris mon travail en considération. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je vous retrouve en bas.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de la forêt, rendant les yeux de Clarke plus clairs, plus profonds et plus bleus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ces derniers s'étaient plissés, comme pris d'une volonté propre alors qu'elle avait mis ses deux mains devant son visage pour mieux voir et les protéger de la lumière qui semblait venir brûler les rétines. Clarke savait que ce n'était qu'un effet psychologique. La lumière du soleil n'était pas réellement forte. Extérieurement, physiquement, ses yeux n'en souffraient pas. Mais intérieurement Clarke avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites tant ils semblaient lui brûler.

Elle s'auto-persuada au possible d'essayer d'ignorer le regard brûlant de l'homme du ciel qu'elle sentait dans son dos alors qu'elle savait, sans même se retourner, qu'il la cherchait sûrement entre les arbres. Elle _voulait_ se convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien déclenché de mauvais en ne les tuant pas tous dès que son regard avec croisé le sien.

Elle s'était senti si nue devant lui, si sondée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas aimé cette sensation. Mais une force invisible, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, l'avait empêché de réagir. Lui chuchotant qu'il n'avait rien fait, pour l'instant, qui le condamnait et cela fit taire son angoisse.

Et Clarke avait été surprise qu'il ne dise rien aux autres, qui n'avaient rien remarqué, derrière lui, dés qu'il l'eut découvert, à cause de ce cri qu'elle n'avait, comme une débutante, pas réussi à retenir.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se remercier elle-même de ne pas l'avoir tué alors qu'elle marchait silencieusement, profitant de cette solitude qui ne durerait pas pour réfléchir à la situation. Maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus d'être vue tant les branches d'arbres autour d'elle étaient abondantes et remplies de feuilles épaisses, elle était un peu moins crispée.

Elle marchait, au ralenti, pas pressée de retrouver ses deux amis, et prudemment pour ne pas faire de bruit en écrasant les feuilles sèches au sol. Elle savait qu'elle devrait leur cacher cette scène, qui venait juste de se dérouler, elle ne pouvait pas en parler pour le moment, c'était trop récent. Et Tristan serait trop en colère pour le supporter et réagirait beaucoup trop mal.

Clarke ne tuait que par obligation, ce qui en soit, faisait quand même pas mal de gens tués pour son âge, comme le prouvaient les cicatrices dans son dos. Il y en avait cinq. Cinq cicatrices. Cinq personnes tuées. Pendant des combats contre des ennemis. Mais la seule personne des cinq qui avait réellement marqué Clarke était une fille de son peuple qui avait quatre ans. Elle était sortie pour jouer avec sa grande sœur, cette dernière étant celle qui était venu chercher Clarke, occupée avec d'autres enfants proche de l'endroit où la petite fille était. La mauvaise chute qu'avait subis l'enfant lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes dont une qui lui avait transpercé un des poumons. La petite, que Clarke connaissait, était en train de suffoquer et elles étaient trop éloignées du camp pour qu'elle puisse la ramener à Nyko afin qu'il essaye, au moins, de la sauver. Clarke avait mis fin à ses douleurs. Parce que voir cette petite souffrir lui avait été insupportable. Elle n'avait pas été obligé de se faire marquer pour cette mort, mais elle y avait tenu. Pour se rappeler ce moment, le rattacher à elle durant sa vie entière, et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, même maintenant, trois ans après l'accident, Clarke savait qu'elle ne regretterait jamais cette cicatrice.

Plus jamais elle ne laisserait mourir quelqu'un sans faire tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour sauver cette personne. Maintenant elle ne reculait devant rien pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Même avant cet accident, qui avait durci davantage cette peur de ne pas savoir protéger les personnes autour d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un inutilement, de sang-froid, sans aucune raison.

Et son geste, ou plutôt son manque de réaction, son silence, avait effacé cette obligation. Elle aurait tué un « innocent »* et –même si elle ne l'aurait jamais vraiment su, puisque qu'elle n'aurait jamais vécu l'intention qu'il avait de se taire- Clarke savait qu'elle ne se le serait pas pardonné. Elle devinait qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup pour avoir des regrets concernant une de ses actions –et pour cause, ça ne lui était pas souvent arrivé- pourtant elle savait que tuer sans raison était une de ces choses. Une des seules, en fait. Avec celle ne peut pas réussir à sauver une personne de son peuple alors qu'elle en avait la possibilité évidemment. Et celle-ci était tellement plus importante pour elle.

Elle n'était plus très loin de l'endroit où Lincoln, Tristan et elle s'étaient cachés tout à l'heure. L'aller avait été si rapide, elle avait vraiment voulu éviter que cet imbécile d'étranger saute dans l'eau. Maintenant qu'elle prenait son temps, le retour lui sembla durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Seulement ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ralentir. Clarke reprit donc son rythme habituel, car si elle traînait trop ils allaient perdre le groupe d'étrangers.

Elle savait déjà avec certitude qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de cette scène avec l'homme et cela ne l'inquiétait plus -l'homme serait déjà mort si cela avait été le cas- mais Tristan ne devait pas être moins en colère de son acte. Et la colère de Tristan, peu importe son intensité, était effrayante à voir, encore plus à vivre.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses sensations sans altérer la vitesse à laquelle elle marchait, qui était maintenant rapide.

Le vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau, le bruit de la rivière, non loin d'elle. Les chuchotements de la terre alors qu'elle marchait. Le murmure réconfortant des arbres, qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle soupira quand des bruits de pas, lourds sur le sol, troubla la tranquillité des chuchotements de la nature. Elle pouvait parfaitement reconnaître la façon que son ami avait de marcher quand il était sur le point de martyriser quelqu'un pour avoir pris un choix dangereux ou qu'il considérait comme inutilement idiot. Ses pas puissants laissait des marques profondes au sol elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quelques choses. Je tiens à souligner que rien de catastrophique ne s'est passé Tris, précisa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Ses oreilles ne purent s'empêcher d'analyser également les bruits de pas de Lincoln, presque cachés par les pas, encore une fois, très bruyant et la respiration forte, sifflante, angoissante et qui trahissait l'état de tension de Tristan. Les siens étaient naturellement très discrets, il semblait ne faire qu'effleurer le sol, pendant un temps très court tant ses pas -semblables à sa propre démarche- étaient presque insonores.

\- Ce n'était que de la chance ! s'emporta Tristan quand il fut assez près d'elle pour la pousser violemment en arrière avant de lui rattraper le bras gauche, voulant la maintenir à une distance proche de lui. Ne voulant probablement plus qu'elle s'éloigne trop.

Clarke savait qu'il ne contrôlait simplement pas son irritation. Elle ne se défendit donc pas et se contenta de le regarder essayer de lutter contre l'envie, de taper ses points contre un arbre, qui le sévissait –il ne se laisserait jamais aller au point de la frapper elle. Elle savait également qu'il ne s'énervera pas contre un arbre pour se calmer parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Alors il resta là, debout, les yeux à quelques centimètres des siens. La dévisageant avec un regard si noir que Clarke regretta presque qu'il ne la batte pas en guise de punition pour sa désobéissance, à la place de la regarder d'une telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait que soutenir son regard. Les marques d'agitations intérieures lui prenaient tout le corps, ressortaient par des tremblements et de yeux rougissants qui hurlaient à la place de sa voix. Elle aurait réellement, à cet instant, voulu échanger sa place avec n'importe qui sur cette planète. Même cette fille _stupide_ qui avait sauté dans l'eau, risquant sa vie et celle de l'homme du ciel, aux tâches de rousseurs sur le visage, en même temps.

Lincoln posa une main ferme et puissante sur son épaule essayant de l'éloigner de Clarke pour l'emmener plus loin et le forcer à décompresser un peu. Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Il se crispa en se tournant vers lui de moitié, lâchant Clarke, s'arrachant à la poigne de Lincoln en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, pour garder l'esprit clair et ne pas se laisser aveugler par la rage.

\- À partir de maintenant Clarke tu ne t'éloignes plus d'un seul petit mètre de moi, beugla-t-il la voix sourde et autant crispée que son corps. L'empêchant de parler de manière plus audible. Il ne faut pas qu'on perde leur trace, brailla Tristan sur le même ton.

Il se retourna ensuite et se remit à marcher lui enserrant le bras, droit, cette fois, violemment afin qu'elle le suive. Elle déglutit retenant un cri de douleur en essayant de se dégager, ne déclenchant qu'une poigne davantage puissante alors qu'il resserra son bras entre ses doigts. Ravalant son envie, qu'elle essayait de retenir, de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre sans lui. Mais elle s'en voudrait de lui dire ça. Tristan était comme ça, à vouloir assurer lui-même la protection de tout le monde. Alors elle se tut.

 _-_ Tristan arrêtes, gronda Lincoln d'une voix glaciale alors qu'il posa sa main droite fermement sur son épaule gauche le tirant en arrière pour qu'il croise son regard. Il savait que son ami détestait faire du mal à ses proches quand il était en colère. Clarke est blessée, tu vas lui faire mal, poursuit-il une fois qu'il fut retourné vers lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pivota vers Clarke pour l'examiner. Il lâcha brutalement son bras et Clarke le ramena vers sa poitrine en se le tenant de son autre main, posée sur son avant-bras droit. Elle émit un petit cri étouffé avant de le regarder en secouant la tête négativement pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- C'est pas grave j'ai rien. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es en colère mais j'ai vraiment rien je t'assure, se reprit-elle, un regard de compassion vers lui. Omettant volontairement de lui parler de _cet homme_ et de son regard qui la tracassait encore.

Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras gauche, doucement, afin qu'il se remette à marcher.

\- Si ils t'avaient vu je les aurais tous tué, tu en es consciente non ? Peu importe leurs réactions, positive ou pas. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je les aurais tué avant d'analyser la situation et je n'aurais probablement pas eu de degrés quand je l'aurais analysé, une fois trop tard. C'était dangereux pour toi mais encore plus pour eux. Car même avec une bonne réaction à ta présence, ils seraient morts avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il voyait. Toi, constata-t-il, en se laissant entraîner sans essayer de se détacher d'elle et de sa main qui tenait son bras.

Elle hocha la tête, sans prendre en compte, une fois de plus, le peu de confiance qu'avait Tristan en ses capacités à se défendre seule. C'était pour cette raison là qu'elle était si sûre qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de l'échange visuel qu'elle avait échangé avec l'étranger à la peau halée.

\- Le brun, on pensait qu'il t'avait vu quand il a commencé à regarder vers les arbres. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, ça aurait été suffisant pour le tuer, selon Tristan. Tu le connais. Il leva un sourcil, résigné. Mais ensuite comme on ne savait pas exactement où tu étais comme les arbres te cachaient et que l'homme n'a rien fait, redevenant totalement normal. Si ça avait été toi qu'il observait, ça se serait vu dans son comportement après. Il a juste dû voir un animal ou entendre un bruit. Je pense pas qu'il soupçonne des humains, enchaîna Lincoln voulant la tenir au courant, malgré le sujet fâcheux que cela représentait à cet instant.

Clarke se figea –intérieurement, tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître. Ce jeune homme n'avait sûrement même pas conscience du poids qui avait reposé sur ses épaules après qu'il l'ait vu _elle_. Elle le félicita mentalement. Elle pensait juste que Lincoln et Tristan n'avaient vraiment rien remarqué, ne prêtant pas attention à l'égarement curieux de l'homme du ciel, au regard hypnotisant par sa noirceur. Mais si ils l'avaient vu mais qu'il avait réussi à agir assez normalement pour qu'aucun des deux, spécialement Tristan, ne soit soupçonneux. Il s'était inconsciemment et miraculeusement sauvé la vie, à lui comme à son groupe entier.

\- Sûrement, je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux m'ait vu, on a l'habitude d'être discret et j'étais derrière les arbres, protéger par eux, conclut Clarke, voulant enterrer le sujet le plus rapidement possible alors qu'elle passait par-dessus une branche d'arbre tombé au sol, appréciant le vent qui frôla son bras soulageant ses blessures qui la chauffaient suite à la poigne, dont la sensation était encore présente, de Tristan.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il avait conscience qu'il était peut-être encore suivi par la terrienne –c'est ce qu'il avait conclu après avoir repris ses esprits, grâce au vent, qui lui glaçait la peau, peu habitué- il avait du mal à rester concentré, et à ne pas se faire trahir et révéler à tous qu'il cachait quelque chose d'important, par son comportement étrange. Il grimaçait à chaque regards non-retenus qui allaient se perdre au-delà des arbres, cherchant forme humaine –et féminine. Maintenant que l'adrénaline de cette rencontre était redescendue il se demandait par quel moyen –et miracle- il avait réussi à agir normalement, juste après son départ, alors qu'intérieurement il était resté dans une incompréhension si gênante, comme une démangeaison, qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se retourner et rattraper cette femme afin d'en savoir plus. Mais ce regard plein d'appréhension –et peut-être même inconscient- qu'elle avait eu, quelques secondes avant de se retourner, en regardant à sa gauche -en direction des bois- ainsi que son attitude, l'avait retenu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait clairement bien reçu son message. Faire comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'est ce qu'il avait fait. Mais maintenant, ça lui semblait être plus compliqué à réaliser. Quoiqu'il en soit il savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas, même si il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Espérant faire le bon choix –l'idée de se tromper était aussi responsable de sa difficulté à faire semblant. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait sauvé Octavia. Ça le persuadait à garder le silence, qui pour lui, devenait compliqué. Même s'il n'était proche de personne en dehors d'Octavia dans ce camp d'anciens prisonniers, c'était censé être son groupe, son clan, sur terre. C'était sûrement ce qu'en avait déduis cette terrienne. Il se sentait comme, un minimum responsable d'eux. En quelque sorte.

\- On peut passer par-là, cria un des quatre autres hommes de son groupe.

Finn, si il avait bonne mémoire. Il avait entendu la fille à la veste rouge –sa copine supposait-il- l'appeler tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il regardait le cerf à deux têtes s'échapper avant de s'en aller, rapidement.

Finn montrait un rocher, qui surplombait la rivière, beaucoup moins profonde à cet endroit. Des arbres, assez imposants, aux pieds de celui-ci, abritaient une multitude de groupes de trois, quatre lianes chacun, entremêlées les unes aux autres. Finn grimpa sur le rocher et en attrapa une dans ses mains en regardant l'autre rive.

\- On peut se servir de cette liane, je pense qu'elle est assez longue pour qu'on arrive de l'autre côté, affirma Finn.

Bellamy se rapprocha instinctivement de sa sœur, une main posée dans son dos, en la rapprochant de lui, pendant qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Je ne verrais plus jamais cette rivière de la même manière, s'expliqua-t-il. Éloigne-toi, c'est dangereux, termina-t-il les yeux rivés sur la dite liane, que Finn tenait de ses deux mains.

Le regard de Bellamy se fixa sur le bracelet de ce dernier. Il savait que celui-ci était, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, relié à l'Ark et aux personnes à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas à quoi il servait mais peu importe ce qu'il apportait à l'Ark. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait persuader les gens de les enlever. Même si ils ne servaient pas de lien entre eux et l'Ark, comme il le croyait et que c'était juste des bouts de fers et autres métaux. Il se sentirait mieux après. Même si ce lien entre les deux n'était qu'imaginaire.

Il releva les yeux vers Jasper et Finn qui discutaient, pendant que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sauter. Quand Jasper lança un regard en direction de sa sœur, qui fixait le brun avec un grand sourire. Bellamy la regarda en plissant les yeux, il mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Octavia, en l'observant les yeux sévères.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle lui rendant son coup, frappant gentiment son ventre de sa main droite, me regarde pas comme ça, il est mignon.

Les sourcils de Bellamy se froncèrent davantage, creusant une ride entre ses yeux. Jasper murmura à Finn de le laisser sauter en premier alors que Finn acquiesça. Il lui tendit la liane solide et Jasper la prit dans ses mains alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Octavia lui sourit, le laissant triomphant et déclenchant un regard lourd de la part de Bellamy.

* * *

Ils les suivirent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, sans compter le temps où ils avaient dû les rattraper, ce qui n'avait pas été bien compliqué pour eux, pendant lesquelles ils ne firent que longer la rivière. Tout comme eux. En empruntant des chemins toujours un peu plus élevés que les leurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent de nouveau en trouvant un endroit où l'un d'entre eux jugea qu'ils pouvaient passer pour la traverser. Et ils ne choisirent pas la manière la plus simple. Depuis leur échange, Clarke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. S'interrogeant sur ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Se crispant à chaque fois qu'il regardait vers les arbres, _vers elle,_ sans le savoir. Quand il éloigna la fille, celle que Clarke trouvait puérile et qui avait sauté dans l'eau de la rivière, elle eut un sourire intérieur –ne pouvant se trahir- en se disant qu'il était un peu plus intelligent qu'elle et qu'il apprenait vite de ses erreurs.

Clarke regarda ensuite chacun des autres membres du groupe, s'arrêtant spécialement sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient fièrement sur le rocher alors que l'un deux prenait une liane de l'un des arbres. Dubitative Clarke grimaça, encore une fois s'était un risque un peu inutile. Elle serait étonnée qu'ils soient sûrs que la liane puisse supporter leur poids. Il se prépara à sauter, celui qui la tenait entre ses mains. Mais au dernier moment, le deuxième, après un regard vers la fille à côté du plus âgé, lui demanda de passer avant lui. L'autre lui passa donc la liane, lui faisant des signes d'encouragements. En observant l'attitude du garçon, elle devina qu'il était peu sûr de lui, ce qu'il lui confirma en grimaçant, ayant perdu un peu l'envie d'y aller, sûrement, après réflexion. Mais l'autre l'encouragea et décidé, il sauta. Se laissant emporter dans les aires, n'étant tenu que par la force de la liane. Qui à la surprise de Clarke tenue le choc. Mais elle ne fut pas malgré tout convaincue de l'intelligence et la sagesse de cette prise de risque. Rien ne leur disait qu'elle tiendrait pour tous.

Clarke ne vit pas l'atterrissage. Son regard fut, quelques secondes avant celui-ci, attirer par une forme humaine, à l'abri des arbres, mais qui avançait dangereusement vers un endroit à découvert des regards indiscrets. Une forme humaine qui la regardait _elle_ et qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

 _Kohl_.

\- Non, clama-t-elle trop fort, sans pouvoir se retenir. Va-t-en, le pria d'une voix plus basse, la mâchoire serrée, s'empêchant de trop attirer l'attention. Sa tête balançant inconsciemment de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'assister à une illusion, un rêve.

Clarke se reprit, rapidement, car ce n'était pas un rêve et elle le savait parfaitement. Kohl était bien là, en face d'elle, sur l'autre rive, alors que plusieurs mètres les séparaient. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il y ait des étrangers au clan, ici, si prés d'eux –pas tant que ça, mais à cet instant bien trop pour Clarke.

Le jeune homme s'en aperçut avant d'être visible et après les avoir fixé un moment il regarda dans sa direction, depuis l'autre rive, celle où cet étranger allait atterrir, avait sûrement déjà atterri depuis un moment maintenant. Son regard était rempli de question, elle le devinait d'ici. Comme l'avait été le sien quelques heures plus tôt.

Malgré le fait qu'il recule pour être à l'abri, après qu'il se soit aperçu de leurs présences, qu'il soit donc sur la défensive, l'angoisse de Clarke ne se calma pas. Grandissante, elle envahissait tout son corps, contractant ses muscles, accélérant sa respiration, créant des frissons et brouillant sa réflexion, qu'elle s'efforçait de garder en place. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant d'attirer l'attention. Si l'un d'entre eux regardait dans la direction de Kohl, elle n'était pas sûre et certaine qu'il ne le verrait pas et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Son visage resta figé tentant d'ignorer toutes les émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Il fallait qu'elle le protège. Son regard bascula sur le groupe d'étrangers avant de retomber sur Kohl.

Elle sortit précipitamment de sa cachette, sans vraiment le vouloir, le visage toujours impassible, voulant juste qu'ils n'aient aucune chance de repérer le jeune homme. Et elle préférait tellement qu'il la regarde elle plutôt que lui. Elle regarda Kohl, ses yeux fixant les arbres, droits devant elle, sans vraiment prêter d'attention aux étrangers en bas. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent enfin sur eux, les intrus, elle prenait conscience de la nécessité de ce regard dirigé vers eux alors qu'elle n'avait envie que de regarder Kohl. Sans le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il soit à l'abri de tout danger. Mais si elle faisait ça, cela attirerait l'attention sur lui. Et c'était hors de question, alors elle arrêta de le regarder sans se poser de question.

Ils étaient, eux qu'elle regardait maintenant, les responsables de son anxiété qu'elle s'efforçait de faire taire et de garder sous contrôle. Elle fut surprise qu' _il_ la fixe déjà. Elle devina son incompréhension. Il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi elle se rendait si facilement repérable. Les autres, _ses_ amis, ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Seul lui s'était aperçu de sa présence, provoquant un grognement chez Tristan qui tremblait, ayant du mal à contrôler sa rage alors qu'il remarquait le regard de l'homme plongé droit sur elle.

* * *

Alors qu'il regardait Jasper en souriant, admirant son atterrissage. Mettant de côté le ressentiment qui le prenait à son sujet dès qu'il observait un peu trop longtemps Octavia. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement en repérant la terrienne au loin, il espérait vraiment qu'il l'imaginait. Elle était là, un peu plus loin que l'endroit où il était, derrière eux, à découvert.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que les autres la voient. Préférant la garder pour le moment pour ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait pendant encore longtemps : un secret si il ne comptait pas Octavia, à qui il l'aurait dit ce soir, mais il disait tout à Octavia. Ou presque. Il observa de loin l'effet du vent sur ses cheveux blonds et sur son visage. Repérant son bras droit, qu'il savait blessé. Elle avait des allures de princesse vue d'ici, dans cette position. Pas une princesse comme dans les très anciens mais encore connus contes de fées évidemment, il la voyait plus comme une sorte de princesse guerrière, une princesse des bois.

Les autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué et Bellamy se demanda comment il était possible de la rater.

Même de loin, en observant son visage, il sut qu'elle le regardait. Un homme, à sa suite, confirmant les soupçons de Bellamy quant au fait qu'elle n'était pas seule, sortit des arbres, n'appréciant sûrement pas qu'elle se laisse observer et ne voulait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui. S'approchant d'elle au plus prés, écartant à l'aide de ce qui lui semblait être une lance en bois, les feuilles et branches d'arbres qui le gênait. Il regardait dans sa direction, de ce qu'il devinait en tout cas et il n'avait pas l'air d'énormément apprécié ce qu'il voyait, autrement dit, lui, apparemment. Bellamy se demanda si l'homme réagissait si violemment à son regard sur la jeune femme ou à la situation en général. En analysant son comportement violent, méfiant, il s'étonna d'être encore en vie après la façon dont il avait dévisagé la princesse –il se demandait si elle n'en était pas réellement une maintenant- un peu plus tôt. Bien que Bellamy ait confiance en ses capacités physiques il n'était pas sûr de survivre à des hommes de ce genre s'il y en avait plusieurs. Puis il repensa à l'arme sur son flanc, stabilisée par son pantalon et se dit finalement qu'il avait de quoi se défendre, souriant fièrement, une expression défiante sur le visage. Même si l'homme était trop loin pour le voir.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir et prendre le flingue qu'il gardait sur lui, il suivit les mouvements de la jeune femme quand elle arracha littéralement la lance des mains de l'homme et qu'avec une habilité remarquable elle la lança de façon à ce qu'elle atterrisse parfaitement droite dans le torse de Jasper qui se fit empaler et emporter plus loin, cognant son dos contre le sol qui était en pente, un air horrifié et choqué peint sur le visage alors qu'il fixait la lance avec des yeux vitreux.

Bellamy resta figé alors que ses sens se mirent en alerte, refusant de vraiment analyser et comprendre la situation. Refusant d'analyser chacune des informations que recevaient ses sens. Il écoutait parfaitement bien les cris de surprise étouffés de ses amis par ses propres oreilles. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de les comprendre.

* * *

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur _les siens_. Avant de le lâcher du regard.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle arracha la lance, qu'avait Tristan avec lui, de ses mains alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle au maximum, pour la protéger. Sortant à la vue des autres lui aussi. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il réprimait son envie de les tuer tout de suite.

Elle la lança en direction de celui qui avait rejoint l'autre rive grâce à la liane. Il lui semblait être le plus facile à atteindre et elle devait agir vite. Elle avait visé judicieusement, afin de ne pas le tuer. Ce n'était pas son but. Elle voulait seulement attirer l'attention ailleurs que sur Kohl qui la fixait depuis les arbres, en face, sur la même rive que l'homme duquel elle venait de transpercer la poitrine. Elle n'avait presque pas regardé sa cible, les yeux fixés discrètement sur celui aux tâches de rousseurs. Alors que lui-même ne la regardait plus à cet instant, le regard figé sur son ami, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Elle ne regretterait pas son geste. Cet homme, du même peuple que celui qui la dévisageait, ne mourrait pas et elle s'en assurerait elle-même plus tard.

Son regard toujours rivé sur lui, elle lui murmura silencieuse une excuse imperceptible dans sa langue. Qu'il n'aurait donc pas compris même si elle lui avait hurlé, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire, vu les soupçons que cela engendrerait chez Tristan et Lincoln –les autres ne comprenant pas. Elle se sentit juste mal envers cet homme, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle devina déçu. Sans doute. Déçu de ne pas avoir dénoncé sa présente quand il le pouvait afin d'éviter ce qu'il venait de se passer, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que faire cela aurait engendré sa mort et celle des siens. Et non la sienne.

* * *

Il avait du mal à croire que la scène qu'il vivait soit réelle. Bellamy reprit conscience en entendant la voix de sa sœur l'appeler alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à partir, fuir, vite et rentrer au camp. Prévenir les autres sûrement.

Il s'en voulait, alors qu'il fixait cette fille, qu'il avait protégé en ne révélant pas qu'il l'avait vu à son propre groupe. Et qui venait, sans raison, de le trahir en blessant un des siens.

C'était de sa faute à lui. S'il avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire en prévenant les autres, ou en la rattrapant et la tuant. Jasper ne serait probablement pas dans cet état, susceptible de mourir. Il ne savait même pas, au juste, dans quel état il se trouvait réellement puisqu'il n'avait aucune connaissance médicale. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, que tant qu'il respirait, il avait une chance d'être sauvé. Il la regarda s'approcher du bord de l'endroit où elle était perché, au dessus de là où eux-mêmes étaient. D'une allure rapide, avant que, sans le lâcher du regard, elle prononce des mots, les criant dans une langue étrangère*, d'une voix claire et féminine, de façon féroce, presque bestiale et, il le devinait avec un regard rempli de méchanceté et de haine. Sans comprendre ce que cette femme des arbres disait, il devina la menace qui se cachait derrière ses mots.

Il tiqua tant cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme impressionnante qu'il avait vu plus tôt, dans une rencontre intime et secrète. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais il s'en fichait. S'éloignant de cette sanguinaire, cette meurtrière. Cette barbare des bois qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir. Plaçant un mur mental entre elle et la Princesse des arbres qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure.

Il prit le chemin de ses amis, les suivant, tandis qu'il courait pour retourner de là où il venait. Vers le vaisseau.

* * *

Elle avança encore de plusieurs pas, courant presque et hurla à Kohl de s'enfuir, sans le regarder. Dévisageant les étrangers d'une méchanceté feinte de manière à ce qu'ils prennent sa réplique pour eux et qu'ils ne comprennent pas que l'un des siens se cachait parmi les arbres de l'autre rive -une part d'elle-même aurait tout de même voulu que _lui_ voit le jeune homme et comprenne son geste. Mais c'était une part minime et irrationnelle. Et Clarke le savait.

Pour l'instant elle se fichait qu' _il_ prenne sa réplique pour une menace tant que son ami à elle n'avait rien. Elle devait juste protéger Kohl, qu'il soit en lieu sûr. Elle fut si soulagée quand il –après un regard vers elle en hochant la tête- partit en courant dans la direction inverse, s'enfonçant dans les arbres, que tous ses muscles se relâchèrent une fois qu'il fut totalement hors de porté pour les étrangers. Clarke fut si détendue d'un coup qu'elle en oublia le regard saisissant de l'homme du ciel. Elle s'approcha toujours plus proche de la pente, qui les séparait du bord de la rive, se rendant davantage visible. Regardant le peuple d'étrangers se précipiter dans les bois, en courant, ignorant totalement le dernier regard qu' _il_ lui lança avant de disparaître.

Tristan avait les yeux rivés sur elle et se tenait droit. Dévisageant les étrangers en train de se sauver, abandonnant le blessé, avec mépris. Crispant ses muscles pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge malgré la chute qu'il devrait faire pour arriver à eux pour être plus rapide, étant, encore une fois, plus haut qu'eux dans les bois.

Le vent à cet endroit était fort. Secouant les cheveux sales de Clarke. Elle se retourna vers lui quand elle sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer à leur poursuite.

\- Non, les suit pas. J'ai besoin que tu raccompagnes Kohl, s'il-te-plait, le pria-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux que je les laisse fuir ? gronde-t-il. Ils…

\- Même si ils nous ont découvert, ça ne nous empêche pas de les espionner, nous devons toujours en apprendre plus sur eux, pour l'instant nous ne savons encore rien de concret... Ils n'ont pas notre connaissance des bois, ou même nos connaissances tout court. Ils sont comme des enfants qui ne savent pas nager. Perdus dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas. On ne risque rien, rien du tout, le coupa Clarke sans le quitter des yeux, articulant ses mots de façon à les appuyer, les rendre plus percutants.

\- Clarke ! s'entêta Tristan voulant partir à la recherche des étrangers au plus vite et ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle, il avait vraiment du mal à la laisser se débrouiller par moment.

Il se sentait néanmoins secoué par le regard de cette dernière et savait qu'il était sur le point de capituler, ne voulant pas voir cette aura d'inquiétude et de mal-être mélangés qu'il détestait lire sur ses traits mais qu'il sentait approcher pour envahir la jeune femme et assombrir son visage.

\- Raccompagne-le. Il est déjà parti, il faut que tu le rattrapes. Je suis avec Lincoln, je risque moins que lui, continua-t-elle d'insister sans lui préciser exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire et le fait qu'elle ne comptait pas rester avec Lincoln.

Il recula et hocha la tête abandonnant son idée de suivre les étrangers.

\- J'y vais, mais ce gamin est doué tu sais, il sait se défendre et risque plus rien maintenant, déclara-il en flanchant ne pouvait résister à la détresse du regard de Clarke. Elle avait toujours très mal supporté quand l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait en danger. Et il le savait.

\- Je sais, appuya-t-elle. Comme moi je le suis, se sentit-elle obliger d'ajouter en le lorgnant du regard avec un sourire moqueur. Persuader qu'il avait compris le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, abordant son côté trop protecteur envers elle, plus encore qu'avec les autres avec qui il l'était déjà bien suffisamment.

Elle savait que Tristan serait déjà parti de son plein grès à la poursuite de Kohl sans même la consulter si il l'avait cru qu'il était en danger, aussi minime ce danger soit-il. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en mpêcher.

Alors elle le comprenait, elle comprenait son côté un peu trop protecteur, elle était pareille, elle se fichait bien du fait que Kohl puisse être capable de se défendre seul. Il pourrait être, comme Tristan, un guerrier sans faille, elle s'inquiéterait quand même. Comme elle l'était avec les siens en général.

Y compris Tristan d'ailleurs, aussi puissant soit-il, avec qui elle avait un lien particulier, tout comme avec Lincoln et Nyko. Elle savait bien qu'ils étaient, davantage que Kohl, à même de se protéger mais ça n'arrangeait rien.

\- Tristan ? s'écria-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne parte, le regardant d'une manière, qui bien plus que des mots, communiqua au guerrier combien il ccomptai pour elle. Faîtes attention, alors qu'il partait, lui tournant le dos, afin de contourner l'endroit où ils étaient et redescendre vers la rivière pour la traverser et rejoindre Kohl.

En le regardant s'éloigner, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, elle avait si hâte de rentrer. Tellement hâte, déjà, de retrouver tout le monde. Elle était surtout pressée de pouvoir parler, enfin, à Kohl, n'ayant pas vraiment put le faire maintenant. Elle voulait entendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé ici, vers eux, alors qu'il était censé être toujours avec les enfants, sur le chemin de Tondc avec Yekah.

Clarke se détestait de cacher la vérité à Tristan -les vérités si on comptait le court échange qui avait eu lieu entre l'étranger et elle. Mais Clarke les lui dirait. Toutes. Quand elle sera sûre que le grand brun venu du ciel ne risquera pas de ramasser en plein visage les vagues de colère que ses révélations déclencheraient chez Tristan, amenant ainsi sa mort brutale sous ces mêmes-coups trop violents. Même si elle ne savait rien du potentiel de cet homme au combat à main nu –cela finissait souvent à mains nues, quand Tristan était énervé- elle doutait vraiment qu'aucun humain ne puisse résister à une colère de Tristan dirigé vers lui. Surtout quand celle-ci avait un rapport avec la protection de quelqu'un du clan, femmes, enfants ou même hommes. Ces colères-là étaient d'autant plus violentes.

Elle ne pouvait _réellement_ pas lui en parler maintenant.

* * *

* Je voulais vraiment que vous vous imaginiez la scène avec les mots réels de Clarke et pas la traduction française. Seulement je n'ai trouvé aucun site suffisamment crédible, la plupart des mots n'étaient même pas traduit et restait en anglais. Je trouvais que ça n'était pas la peine, même si j'aurais vraiment voulu le faire au moins pour cette scène là...

* En fait il se demande vraiment si elle n'en est pas un peu une et ça renforce encore plus l'image de princesse des arbres, princesse guerrière qu'il a d'elle depuis la scène juste avant qu'elle tire sur Jasper avec la lance de Tristan.

* * *

Alors, comment est-ce que vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de mon Tristan, c'est peut-être une brute mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'aime. Le fait qu'elle soit celle qui blesse Jasper, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que cette scène pourrait assez choquée mais je la trouvais très importante !


	5. Chapter IV

**4**

Tandis qu'il les suivait de près, restant le dernier du groupe afin de ne pas perdre du regard sa petite sœur. Octavia, devant lui, ralenti peu à peu, avant de se tourner à demi vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Bellamy la poussa fortement d'une main dans son dos pour qu'elle poursuive son chemin. Refusant qu'elle s'arrête et court un risque.

\- Continue de courir. Tu peux parler en même temps, la sermonna-t-il d'une voix impassible sans se trahir lui et les réflexions stupides qui lui grillaient le cerveau. C'est dangereux, poursuivit-il, protecteur en regardant derrière lui conscient qu'il y avait des chances pour que ces gens se soient lancer à leur poursuite et il était hors de question que l'homme qu'il avait vu au côté de la meurtrière blonde ne s'approche de sa sœur.

Il espérait pouvoir ne pas y accorder d'importance, pouvoir se résoudre à rester dans ce flou tandis qu'il ne comprenait rien à la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. S'empêcher de retourner auprès de Jasper, qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir laissé seul avec ces bruts, et de le protéger pour essayer de réparer son erreur, de ne pas avoir dénoncer cette femme des arbres, que Jasper payait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait -à part regarder sa sœur trop longtemps.

\- Je voulais juste savoir enfin la raison de ton état second, rétorqua sa sœur d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était son rôle d'être le frère protecteur -et emmerdeur, il l'admettait- pas le sien. Mais l'envie de lui en parler le poussa à ouvrir la bouche, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, alors qu'il courait toujours, de honte, de remord et d'anxiété. Il les rouvrit cependant d'un coup, dévisageant sa sœur alors qu'il ravalait ses mots et décida finalement de ne pas lui dire maintenant, attendant le soir comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

Elle venait, de par sa présence, de lui rappeler son hypothèse selon laquelle la jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie. À elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de se faire voir pour sauver une fille pour ensuite tuer un gars du même groupe qu'elle. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il arrêta de courir violemment alors que sa sœur le regardait toujours. Il fallait qu'il y retourne et il espérait vraiment que la jeune princesse des bois serait toujours là. Seule –de préférence. Il avait besoin d'explication, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y en ait une qui le fasse se sentir moins coupable qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable, même indirectement, de la mort de Jasper. Parce qu'il doutait que le jeune homme survive à cette blessure. Il décida de céder à ses pulsions et de retourner voir Jasper, de le protéger. D'aborder cette sauvage blonde qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais de la même manière, même si il espérait, au fond, qu'elle ait une bonne raison. Il en doutait. Il voulait essayer de comprendre. De faire taire cette frustration, cette incompréhension qui le dévorait. Il désirait réellement comprendre et sauver son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce… tu … ? paniqua-t-elle sans comprendre l'attitude de son frère.

Bellamy passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur en la rapprochant de lui afin de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

\- Il faut que j'aille faire un truc. Rentre avec les autres, s'exclama-t-il, écartant une branche qui le gênait de sa main gauche, sans être brusque, mais de façon rapide.

\- Quoi… Mais… Bellamy. Tu… tu viens de dire que c'était dangereux de rester ici et d'un coup il te prend l'envie de retourner dans la direction de ces gens, lança-t-elle en lui tenant le bras gauche, le tirant vers elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je t'explique ce soir O', rentre avec les autres et attend moi là-bas ! Ne sors pas tant que je ne suis pas de retour, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je rentrerais seulement quelques minutes après toi. Promis, cria Bellamy en s'arrachant à la poigne de sa sœur, il commença à se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse, en direction de la rivière.

Octavia hésita un moment, elle s'avança de plusieurs pas vers son frère, sur le point de l'appeler, une main posée sur un tronc d'arbre à sa droite. Puis se ravisa avec une grimace angoissée et après quelques pas exécutés à reculons, en direction du camp, le regard ne quittant pas Bellamy, elle se retourna pour finalement repartir à la suite des autres, espérant les rattraper rapidement.

Elle repéra Raven qui l'avait attendu et la regardait arriver vers elle. Elle lui demanda pourquoi Bellamy était reparti, étonnée.

\- Retourner avec Jasper, mentit Octavia qui n'était pas persuadée que Jasper soit l'unique raison du départ précipité de son frère.

\- Seul ? Il est dingue ! Il doit pas avoir vu les mêmes trucs que moi, parce qu'ils m'ont pas donné envie de rester personnellement, affirma Raven. Viens on y va, l'appela-t-elle en fixant toujours le chemin que le frère d'Octavia avait pris. On avait décidé d'y retourner ensemble après être allé au camp. Si il est pas rentré avant, on le rejoindra.

* * *

Les minutes qu'il mit à refaire en courant le chemin dans l'autre sens passèrent encore plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Quand il distingua, au loin, la rivière et le bruit calme qu'elle faisait, ainsi que l'endroit d'où Jasper avait sauté, il ralenti, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il regarda en direction de là où était présente la jeune femme un peu plus tôt mais il ne repéra personne. Discrètement en regardant partout autour de lui, il s'approcha pour finalement la voir exactement là où lui-même se tenait plus tôt, à côté du rocher où Finn et Jasper étaient. Elle était avec un autre homme –tout aussi imposant- que celui qu'il avait déjà remarqué tout à l'heure. Il était assez proche pour entendre vaguement des éclats de voix, mais sachant qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de mieux entendre ou de comprendre. Écoutant simplement leur intonation et en regardant leur visage, bien que la jeune femme était de dos, il put deviner qu'ils ne semblaient pas être en conflit, même si l'homme n'avait pas l'air très content de ce que la princesse lui disait de ce que Bellamy en voyait derrière ses arbres, accroupit par terre.

* * *

Clarke entreprit ensuite de descendre de là où ils s'étaient mis pour observer ces étrangers, afin d'atteindre l'endroit où ces derniers étaient poster à la base, à gauche du rocher sur lequel les deux hommes se tenaient avant que l'un des deux saute. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le garçon qu'elle avait blessé de tout le trajet. Une fois postée à l'endroit exact où _il_ se trouvait plus tôt, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta ensuite sur Lincoln derrière elle.

\- Tu peux aller les espionner seul. Moi je dois soigner cet homme, entreprit Clarke d'une voix sûre.

\- Je m'en doutais, il fit une grimace mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord, Clarke devina qu'il pensait à Tristan. Je serais rapide, sois prudente, accepta-t-il avec un sourire pour Clarke, en partant dans la direction qu'avait pris le peuple du ciel.

Clarke le regarda partir en souriant, elle aussi, puis se dirigea vers la rivière d'un pas rapide. Elle n'était pas profonde ici, un peu plus que l'endroit par lequel Clarke et Lincoln étaient passés à la base mais beaucoup moins que là où rodait l'anaconda. L'eau était froide et Clarke grogna quand elle la sentit atteindre sa cuisse, rafraîchissant sa blessure mais dénichant de là où elle était la feuille mouillée que Clarke avait appliquée dessus. Elle s'y était collée, avec les heures, jouant le rôle d'un cicatrisant naturel. Et le fait de l'y enlever rouvrit un peu la blessure qui se remit à saigner. Mais si peu que cela n'affolât pas Clarke.

Quand elle eut de l'eau jusqu'au bas ventre elle se permit un soupire. Le froid qui s'immisçait dans son corps la détendait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré et elle savoura cette sensation d'apaisement tout en continuant d'avancer. Les divers sacs, qu'elle portait sur elle, lui semblaient beaucoup plus légers ainsi –surtout celui où il y a avait les poissons- et frottaient contre ses jambes, passant eux aussi, de temps en temps sur sa blessure. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Clarke qui grimaçait à chaque fois.

Le courant, bien que présent, était faible et il ne la dérangea pas durant sa traversée. Elle était presque arrivée sur l'autre rive quand son regard se tourna vers le ciel, qui était encore clair. Elle s'arrêta voulant juste apprécier ce moment. Ne voulant se préoccuper, pendant juste quelques petites secondes, de rien d'autre qu'elle et la nature qui l'entourait. Elle savoura le vent qui semblait nettoyer sa peau alors qu'il la caressait. L'eau qui frappait ses jambes sans que cela ne lui fasse plus mal et le soleil qui lui redonnait de l'énergie. Elle fit encore deux pas avant de s'accrocher aux rochers qui étaient au bord et de, grâce à la force de ses bras, remonter sur la terre ferme. Se sentant écraser par ses sacs, qui comme une punition, ne lui avaient jamais semblé si lourds. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds avant de regarder en direction du blessé, qui semblait l'attendre, évanoui. Elle le détailla, il avait déjà commencé à pâlir et respirait très lentement mais il semblait tenir le choc.

\- Félicitation, t'as surmonté le plus gros, se sentit-elle obliger de lui murmurer alors qu'elle posait une main sur son front, enlevant les grosses lunettes, que Clarke trouva vraiment étrange, pour les poser à côté de lui mais aussi les cheveux qui y prirent place en s'y accrochant à cause de la sueur.

Il transpirait et bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour qu'il soit vraiment pris par la fièvre ou par n'importe quelle infection que ce soit, elle avait suffisamment tardé à venir pour qu'elle s'inquiète tout de même de sa température et de son état général. Elle passa derrière lui, penché au-dessus de son corps et le prit par les épaules, doucement, sans faire de geste brusque. Elle le déplaça ensuite pour mieux l'allonger de façon à ce que ce soit plus confortable -pour lui comme pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait enlever la lance de sa poitrine mais n'était pas sûre de ne pas faire de dégât en le faisant. Elle s'accroupit à sa gauche, entre la rivière et lui. Il commença à rouvrir les yeux, mais Clarke douta qu'il y voit réellement quelque chose, et lui murmura des mots qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle attrapa la lance de ses deux mains et entreprit de la lui retirer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre progrès un bruit dans la rivière attira son attention. Elle leva la tête d'un coup. La respiration inconsciemment retenue en le reconnaissant, Clarke pesta contre elle-même, se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant. Elle jura dans sa langue, les dents serrées. _Il_ venait de sauter dans l'eau atterrissant sur ses jambes, s'apprêtant, apparemment, à la rejoindre, ayant vu qu'elle-même l'avait traversé de cette manière. Il ne semblait même pas chercher à être discret et cela déstabilisa Clarke qui resta là, ses gestes en suspens et le corps figé. Elle lâcha la lance de peur de faire un faux mouvement.

\- Recule, lui recommanda-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle, par réflexe.

Il arrêta de marcher, se coupant dans la traversée qu'il avait entreprit mais ne recula pas, la dévisageant. Elle rendit son regard, sans aucune émotion, intérieurement exaspérée.

\- Recule, recommença-t-elle en se concentrant, tentant de communiquer dans cette ancienne langue qu'était l'anglais dont la plupart des clans ne se servait que pour communiquer entre eux.

Elle remercia Lincoln de le lui avoir appris alors que seul les guerriers comme lui -même si Clarke participait et aidait parfois- étaient censés pouvoir le parler.

Son anglais était bancal, guttural et elle avait un accent très prononcé mais le regard que lui lança l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il était malgré tout parfaitement compréhensible. Il recommença cette fois à avancer, s'approchant d'elle, se fichant de son avertissement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke grogna mécontente puis après un temps s'approcha du bord, et donc de lui, méfiante.

\- Tu lui fais quoi ? s'emporta-il.

\- Je le soigne, trancha-t-elle peu confiance sans le lui montrer, le regard noir.

\- Pourquoi ? fulmina Bellamy plus vraiment sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance maintenant. Il était encore étonné qu'elle parle sa langue. _Tu_ lui as fait ça, pourquoi tu le soignerais ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant davantage d'elle.

\- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas, cracha-t-elle en tentant de l'ignorer.

Il sortit de l'eau quand il fut arrivé au bord et s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapant par le bras gauche. Il avait évité le droit, conscient de la blessure qu'elle portait sur ce dernier. Il rapprocha son corps du sien en la tirant vers lui.

\- Oh si, je peux t'assurer qu'elles me regardent, princesse* ! la prévint-il ses yeux encrés dans le bleu de ceux de Clarke.

Elle arracha son bras de la main de Bellamy mais s'approcha davantage de lui, collant _presque_ sa poitrine à son torse musclé, le détaillant les yeux pleins de colère malgré sa taille qui surpassait la sienne. Elle regretta l'absence de son couteau, retenant avec peine l'envie de le menacer pour lui enlever cet air supérieur qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- _Tu_ es sur _mes_ terres. _Mon_ territoire. _Je_ décide de ce qui _te_ regarde ou non, lui jeta-t-elle, ignorant sa respiration saccadé et chaude qui lui frappait le visage.

\- Pas quand tes décisions le concerne, la contredit Bellamy en la contournant pour s'accroupir au côté de Jasper les yeux imbriquer sur le visage pâle de ce dernier. Ils tombèrent ensuite sur sa blessure et sur la lance qui était encore plantée dans son torse.

\- Puisque tu es décidé à ne pas partir, elle s'arrêta réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle voulait utiliser, rend-toi utile, conclut-elle. Mais si quelqu'un de mon peuple passe par ici, tu es mort. Et lui aussi, le prévint-elle, pointant Jasper de la main gauche, faisant référence à Lincoln qui n'allait pas être très long. _Il_ devrait bientôt revenir, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec ton camp de jeunes ignorants, lui chuchota-t-elle s'amusant de la panique que ses paroles déclenchèrent alors qu'elle n'avait pas recherché cet effet. Sans mesurer l'importance et la gravité du sens que sa phrase pouvait prendre. Ce sens même qui résonna aux oreilles de Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Qu'est-ce que ton copain va leur faire ? tonna-t-il en se relevant, il posa sa main serrée sur son bras droit, ne faisant plus du tout attention à sa blessure.

Elle retint un cri alors qu'elle sentait sa peau la brûler. Mais rien sur son visage ne trahit sa douleur. Elle mit sa main gauche sur le bras de Bellamy et le tira loin d'elle pour qu'il la lâche.

\- Assez ! grinça-t-elle repassant sans réfléchir à sa langue maternelle. Il ne leur fera rien, continua ensuite Clarke d'une voix plus calme, repartant sur un anglais très saccadé. Elle se remit à l'ignorer et retourna au chevet de Jasper, à même la terre. Tu me fais perdre du temps.

Il secoua la tête en la regardant. Résistant entre l'envie de rester ici avec Jasper et celle de retourner au camp pour être avec Octavia. La terrienne était têtue. Mais elle semblait être, de façon déconcertante, sûre des gestes qu'elle avait envers Jasper et cela le rassura plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il regarda une dernière fois vers les arbres, du côté du camp. Et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Comment je peux t'aider ? résuma-t-il.

Quand elle le regarda, ayant oublié sa précédente colère et quittant des yeux la blessure qu'avait infligé la lance de Tristan dans le corps de l'homme du ciel, elle lut une inquiétude si profonde sur son visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois d'aussi prés, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Elle détailla sans aucune gêne cet homme qui lui paraissait déjà presque familier, se rappelant sa réaction quand la fille était tomber à l'eau plus tôt, ou encore la haine et la déception qu'elle avait deviné dans son regard quand elle avait blessé son ami, ainsi que le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu quand cette même fille s'était approché une seconde fois de l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir blessé son ami pour protéger Kohl. Mais elle compatissait. Cette compassion, sa curiosité et ce soupçon d'admiration silencieuse prirent le dessus sur la colère et elle se détendit plus encore.

Il la regardait aussi, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle le fixait sans rien faire.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en parallèle aux excuses qu'elle lui avait déjà faite plus tôt, sans qu'il ne les entende. La tension entre eux deux étant redescendue, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Clarke avait bien trop de mal à être froide avec lui, ou avec toutes les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de détester –même si dans ce cas-là, l'avis de Tristan n'aurait pas été le même que le sien-, en dehors des moments où comme tout à l'heure, il l'énervait vraiment. Mais je te dirais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai pas blessé dans le but de le tuer, il s'en sortira. Maintenant tiens-le, il est inconscient mais il pourrait tout de même bouger, il faut que tu l'en empêches. Si je bouge ou s'il bouge d'un millimètre pendant que je lui extrais cette lance, il pourrait mourir, enchaîna-t-elle essoufflée, parler anglais lui demandait beaucoup trop de concentration et elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise quand elle s'exprimait dans cette langue. Elle se plaça stratégiquement sur les jambes du blessé pour les stabiliser, recommençant à enlever la lance.

Bellamy ne comprenait vraiment pas la Princesse des bois, elle semblait avoir une bonne trentaine de facettes. Alors qu'il l'observait prendre soin de Jasper le visage apaisée -pendant que lui le tenait fermement-, elle était parfaitement calme. Il la soupçonna même de contrôler avec minutie jusqu'à sa propre respiration.

Elle avait les cheveux détachés mais les mèches susceptible de la gênée relevée en petite tresse et rassemblé derrière sa tête. Elle avait plusieurs blessures, son bras, qu'il avait déjà relevé pendant leur première altercation plus tôt -qui avait été silencieuse- mais également sa cuisse et sa joue, qu'il ne venait que de remarquer. Elle avait le regard concentré sur ses gestes, le visage sale et des feuilles d'arbres accrochées dans les longueurs de ses cheveux, feuilles qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas pris la peine d'enlever. Ses yeux semblèrent encore plus clairs à Bellamy qu'il ne l'avait observé tout à l'heure, dans les bois, après qu'elle ait sauvé Octavia.

Quand elle eut finis d'enlever la lance et qu'elle la posa un peu plus loin mais tout de même à ses pieds, elle commença à fouiller dans de petits sacs qui étaient attachés à son pantalon et que Bellamy n'avait pas pris en compte jusque-là. Il en repéra également un plus gros qu'elle avait déjà détaché et laissé de côté, derrière elle, un peu à sa gauche, au pied de Jasper qui était allongé.

\- Tu peux le lâcher maintenant, lui recommanda-t-elle en lui souriant sans lever les yeux de la blessure alors qu'elle entreprenait de la laver en y déposant un peu d'eau, qui provenait d'une petite fiole -dans un sac qui se trouvait sur son flanc droit.

Il s'exécuta, enlevant prudemment ses mains du haut du torse de Jasper tandis que Clarke changeait de place, quittant les jambes de l'homme du ciel, pour venir se placer du côté opposé à celui de Bellamy -et donc en face de celui-ci-, à droite de Jasper, qui s'était ré-assis à côté de la victime de Clarke, abandonnant sa position précédente, à genoux au niveau de la tête de son ami, inconscient, pendant qu'il le tenait.

Il la regarda appliquer plusieurs poudres de couleurs douteuses sur la blessure, les introduisant dans la plaie. Quand Jasper émit un gémissement, le regard de la jeune femme, que Bellamy observait, remonta sur le visage de sa victime et elle lui parla d'une voix douce, dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle posa une main sur son front et le caressa. Avant de redescendre sur la blessure.

\- C'était risqué de revenir ici sans savoir si nous y étions encore tu sais, nota-t-elle sans se déconcentrer.

Les diverses poudres, algues et feuilles qu'elle appliquait sur le corps de Jasper le fit découvrir de nouvelles odeurs. Des odeurs qui, dans sa tête, représentait un peu la nature en elle-même. Seule une des poudres en avait une différente, plus piquante, cette odeur-là lui gratta la gorge, alors qu'il se retint de tousser. Elle avait une odeur qui se rapprochait plus des épices que les autres.

\- Sûrement. Mais j'espérais qu'il n'y ait que toi, ou dans le meilleur des cas, je suppose, personne, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi espérer que je sois seule ? Tu as tords de croire que je suis inoffensive, se sentit-elle obliger de le contredire. Sur la défensive. Elle pensa rapidement à Tristan. Tout le monde semblait la croire incapable de riposter en cas d'attaque apparemment. Elle le regarda sourire tristement sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je suis très loin de croire un truc pareil Princesse, pas après ce que tu lui as fait, précisa-t-il en regardant Jasper et Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de compréhension même si elle ne sentait toujours pas coupable, leur dialogue ne la déconcentrait pas et elle était toujours occupée à soigner Jasper. Mais j'espérais ne pas me tromper en me disant que tu me ferais rien.

\- Après mon geste ? objecta Clarke. C'est…, elle murmura pour elle-même un mot étranger à Bellamy, semblant chercher la traduction anglaise, ou un équivalent. Contradictoire ? elle releva la tête comme pour chercher dans ses yeux une approbation au mot qu'elle avait choisi.

Il fit un signe de tête minime, ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- T'as sauvé ma sœur, argumenta Bellamy sans douter de ce qu'il avançait, pour lui, c'était comme l'action qui pouvait triompher sur n'importe quelle autre à ses yeux. C'est aussi contradictoire Princesse.

\- Ta… sœur ? questionna-t-elle avant de se rappeler la fille qui avait sauté dans l'eau et l'anaconda qui avait failli la tuer. Ce qui sans son intervention aurait été le cas. Oh… ça. C'était ta sœur ? vérifia-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre l'importance que cette information semblait avoir pour elle.

\- C'était bien le cas alors, c'était toi, releva-t-il même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment douté.

Clarke n'affirma rien, trouvant que la réponse était claire sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi avoir blessé Jasper ensuite, recommença Bellamy plus pour résumer la situation que comme une réelle question.

Question qui n'engendra de toute manière aucune réponse de la part de celle-ci, ce qui clôtura le dialogue entre eux, Clarke retint néanmoins le prénom de l'homme qu'elle avait blessé alors qu'elle avait le regard baissé sur lui et sur la blessure qu'elle lui avait affligé pendant qu'elle fouillait dans un de ses sacs pour trouver les morceaux de végétaux dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois que sa main gauche se referma sur ces derniers, elle se releva, abandonnant le sac qu'elle avait détaché afin de pouvoir mieux en fouiller l'intérieur. Elle avança jusqu'à l'eau et se mit à genoux au bord de la rivière, ignorant le regard de l'homme du ciel qu'elle sentait sur elle, elle y plongea la main qui tenait les feuilles, très fermement refermée sur elles pour ne pas les perdre dans l'étendue d'eau. Puis après quelques secondes d'attente elle la remonta ensuite presque à la surface, formant une coupe avec cette même main, et avec l'aide de la deuxième, elle les frictionna les unes contre les autres, les émiettant adroitement. Avec sa main droite elle attrapa plusieurs poudres dont une de couleur verte et l'autre étant de la farine de lin qu'elle mélangea avec les bouts de végétaux restants. Souriant devant ce qu'elle obtenu.

\- Il me faut du feu, se dit-elle pour elle-même dans sa langue maternelle sans plus prêter attention à Bellamy derrière elle qui ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. Elle se recula un peu sans quitter les rochers mais en s'éloignant de l'eau et entreprit ensuite d'allumer un feu.

Alors qu'elle posa sa préparation dans un récipient en bois très fin, presque plat et très petit qu'elle avait dans le même sac que celui dans lequel elle avait trouvé la fiole remplie d'eau. Elle passa le revers de sa main droite sur son front pendant qu'elle essayait d'allumer le feu, suffisamment petit pour que sa fumée n'attire l'attention de personne, elle s'en était bien assurée. Une fois qu'il fut stabilisé elle posa le récipient à l'intérieur du feu, dans son foyer, pour qu'il chauffe plus vite, remuant la préparation directement avec ses mains se fichant de la douleur que la chaleur lui procura comme elle se fichait de l'homme du ciel qui refusait, et elle le savait, de regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Elle vérifia la consistance du cataplasme qui en résulta et courut presque vers Jasper, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, elle se mit à genoux à côté de Bellamy et appliqua directement sur la peau, après avoir vérifié la température, la pâte à consistance suffisamment épaisse pour que ce soit aisément le cas, elle en recouvrit la plaie entière, la forçant à pénétrer la plaie suffisamment pour former une protection opaque et presque hermétique.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle pivota la tête pour pouvoir bien voir Bellamy et lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir sauvé cet homme, encore allongé au sol, elle n'aurait pas supporté la culpabilité si elle l'avait laissé mourir alors qu'il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral à la présence de Kohl dans les parages.

\- J'ai terminé, lui confirma-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre derrière Jasper, une fois debout, pour le soulever, Clarke se remit sur ses jambes en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu peux pas l'emmener avec toi, refusa-t-elle calmement.

\- Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? contra-t-il sérieusement un sourcil relevé, désireux d'enfin pouvoir ramener Jasper au camp avec lui et retrouver sa sœur, cassant l'ambiance apaisante qui s'était installée entre lui et la jeune fille jusqu'à présent.

\- Si tu m'y obliges, réagit Clarke sérieusement mais de façon calme, essayant de ne pas s'emporter devant le manque de compréhension de cet homme qu'elle n'avait même pas été obligé d'aider en sauvant son ami. Écoute, ce serait trop facile. Laisse-le avec moi, retourne à ton camp. Je te promets que tu le ramèneras vivant, mais il faut que ton peuple se sente un minimum menacé. Je ne lui ferais rien, je ne l'ai pas soigné pour le tuer ensuite. Je vais juste l'amener ailleurs pour que vous retrouviez vous-même, ensemble, toi y compris. Sans que je sois là, ça ressemblera à une tentative de vous appâter. Ton peuple ne doit jamais savoir que mes intentions n'étaient que de le soigner. Ça leur ferait penser à tort que mon peuple n'est pas un danger pour eux.

\- Ils se sentent déjà menacés, râla Bellamy contrarié.

\- Et bien il faut que cela continue, c'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais me taire ? demanda Bellamy, le regard aussi perçant que la première fois qu'il l'avait dévisagé, provoquant des frissons sur la peau pâle de Clarke, qui étonnée, n'en devinait pas l'origine.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, sourit-elle sans le quitter des yeux elle non plus, faisant clairement référence à leur rencontre.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard trahissait ses pensées qui allaient en faveur de ce que lui disait Clarke.

* * *

* Pour elle ici innocent ça ne veut pas forcément dire "quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait" mais plus quelqu'un dont la mort ne sert à rien, dont la vie ne met _rien d'important_ en jeu ( _comme celle d'un de ses proches par exemple_ ). Enfin elle s'essaye à épargner le plus de gens mais parfois, pour sauver quelqu'un, ça passe par la mort de personnes "qui n'ont rien fait" comme par exemple dans la saison deux, avec les gens du Mt Weather, elle n'a pas pu trier les personnes qu'elle a dû irradier...

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure ! L'avez-vous aimé ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas j'ai un côté de ma tête qui l'aime beaucoup (j'ai adoré l'écrire je pense que ça doit jouer) et l'autre qui comme d'habitude a tendance à trouver un problème à tout et toujours !

Encore une fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes et j'espère que c'est bien le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous en trouvez qui me contredisent.

Bisous et à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre cinq ! :)


	6. Chapter V

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

 _La Petite Rousse : Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis et oui mes chapitres sont longs quand c'est le moment de relire je peux te dire que je le sens passer d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il doit rester pleins de fautes. J'ai adoré écrire la scène finale surtout la toute dernière réplique de Clarke quand je me l'imagine aah, je suis en amour. Pour ce qui est de la scène de la lance de Tristan dans le torse de Jasper tu veux dire que tu as mis du temps à comprendre dans le sens de la surprise ou à cause de lacunes présentes dans la description, je dois avouer que ça m'a tracassé cette remarque. Pour TWD je me souviens pas de si je l'avais vu ou pas au moment de ta review mais finalement pour la mort de Glenn j'ai remercié le spoil de ma soeur parce que sans ça j'aurais pas survécu. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de la situation actuelle là ils sont tous réuni enfin la fin du stresse pour au moins une semaine faîtes qu'il arrive pas encore un truc inexplicable à l'un des personnages ! :p Tu es à jour toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Bisous !_

 _Graciel : Tu es la deuxième personne qui me fait cette remarque j'avais pas trop fait attention mais je pense que maintenant je commence à voir un peu en quoi les deux peuvent se ressembler. Tant mieux pour ma part j'ai beaucoup aimé Pocahontas dans mon enfance ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas regardé mais je pense que ça détruirait pas l'image que j'en ai gardé de le revoir (parfois c'est ce que ça peut faire malheureusement). J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 _Mo : Je m'en suis remise je pense même que je devrais la remercier sans ce spoil je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à cette scène surtout avec la surprise en plus ! Oui je les aimes très fort ils sont géniaux ! Bisous !_

 _Guest : Aah j'en suis ravie j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi, bisous !_

 _Nanoush : Ah moi heureusement que je n'avais pas la surprise et le choc en plus je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon, même en le sachant à cause du spoil de ma soeur c'était horrible à voir ! J'ai bien fais de pas vouloir y croire hah hah. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la suite ? Oui j'y passe beaucoup de temps même hors-écriture quand je note mes idées au brouillon et que je les trie, les relis et ainsi de suite. Des fois je me prends la tête toute seule : "à mais non si je mets ça je pourrais pas écrire cette scène ou si ça finit comme ça je pourrais pas mettre ça... ainsi de suite hah hah. Je suis contente que ça se ressente. Bisous j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5**

Après avoir laissé Jasper dans un endroit qu'elle avait un minimum protégé des intrusions par différents pièges au cas où des gens, autres que le groupe du brun aux yeux noirs, s'y aventuraient. Mais avant cette éventualité c'était surtout dans le but de rendre l'endroit un minimum menaçant pour le groupe d'étrangers.

Concentrée sur ses pas et la végétation qui l'entourait la première chose qu'elle remarqua une fois proche de son village c'est l'odeur de viande qui se propageait dans l'air. Visiblement Tristan n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa proie avant de prendre le chemin de TonDC. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir énormément de dégâts à part quelques objets ayant été propulsé par le choc de l'atterrissage de l'énorme machine. Elle préféra ne pas s'imaginer les ravages provoqués si tout cela avait eu lieu plus près de Polis. Quand elle fut assez près pour être visible par les habitants du village où elle vivait pour le moment. Elle sentit un choc lui bloquer les jambes.

\- Cla'ke tu es 'ent'ée ? dit l'enfant, aux cheveux châtains clairs qui lui cachaient en partie le visage.

Clarke se mit à genoux en retirant les petites mains de Naya qui lui emprisonnaient les jambes.

\- Oui, je suis rentrée, où est maman ?

\- Ma' est dedans la maison avec Kohl, fit la petite en levant son index droit en direction de l'une des habitations.

Elle espérait que les deux hommes n'aient pas traîné en chemin.

\- Viens, continua Clarke en lui prenant la main avant de se remettre sur ses jambes.

L'odeur de viande réveilla instantanément l'estomac de Clarke quand elle se fit encore plus violente sitôt le portail d'entrée du village passé. Elle repéra directement Tristan, à côté du feu, qui parlait avec d'autres hommes et Yekah, tout en aidant à ramasser les débris qui étaient au sol. Le village n'avait pas l'air d'être en crise et Clarke en fut soulagée. Elle devait absolument passer aider Nyko dès qu'elle le pourrait.

La maison de la famille de Naya et Kohl semblait être la plus touchée par l'onde propagée par le vaisseau du groupe étranger à son peuple. Une partie du toit s'était pratiquement effondrée et le poids que cela avait engendré sur les murs en avait cassé certaines parties qui étaient faites de bois. Naya, sur ses petites jambes âgées de seulement trois ans lui lâcha la main pour se précipiter à l'intérieur malgré ses difficultés à pousser la porte.

\- Attention, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer Clarke tout en se disant qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de réparer la petite maison avant qu'ils ne fassent face à un accident à la place de ramasser les déchets au sol.

Avant que la fillette ne ressorte, son frère, accompagné de leur cousine Viktoria, passèrent la porte de la maison. Quand il vit Clarke il sourit avant d'avancer vers elle, la laissant entrevoir Naya qui s'accrochait aux jambes de leur mère. Kohl enroula ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle leva les siennes pour les placer sur ses épaules en souriant. Malgré tout son courage, Clarke supposa que la scène avait dû le chambouler et le surprendre.

\- T'es vraiment bête Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si ces idiots s'étaient vengés sur toi ? En plus ils ne m'avaient même pas vu, ronchonna Kohl la tête dans son cou.

\- Justement j'ai évité l'horrible drame, s'amusa-t-elle sans exagérer tant que ça. Mieux valait lui que toi. De toute façon il n'a rien, le rassura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Il releva la tête vers elle en s'écartant un peu mais en gardant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je donne pas cher de ta peau si Tristan apprend que t'as été le guérir, contra Kohl en chuchotant, peu amène et pas moins inquiet, les bonnes paroles de son aînée ayant échoué.

Elle rit tout en reculant pour croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Il s'en remettra, ajouta Clarke en décroisant directement les bras pour lui ébouriffer la crinière brune qu'il possédait.

Alors qu'elle riait encore doucement, un morceau de viande lui obscurci la vue. Elle fit un brusque mouvement en arrière surprise et se frappa le dos contre un torse avant qu'une voix ne mette fin à ses questions.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que je suis sérieusement moins confiant que toi, l'accusa Tristan. Alors que Clarke se retournait en posant sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sa tête ayant elle aussi rencontrée la dureté de son buste. Mange avant que je m'énerve, bougonna-t-il.

\- J'allais pas le laisser comme ça, il a juste subi mes inquiétudes maladives. À part être à porter de lance d'une façon qui m'était plus qu'utile, il a pas fait grand-chose, argumenta-t-elle en prenant le morceau de viande qu'il lui tendait.

\- Il a pénétré notre territoire, s'offusqua-t-il en considérant cela comme une action suffisamment répréhensible à ses yeux. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas de l'avoir soigné Clarke et j'espère que je ne regretterais pas de ne pas l'avoir achevé avant de partir non plus, appuya-t-il avant de s'éloigner après avoir lancé plusieurs autres morceaux de nourritures à Kohl qui les tendit à sa mère.

Clarke croqua le morceau de viande en le fixant dubitative, elle espérait elle aussi ne pas le regretter. Hanna se rapprocha d'elle, la main droite sur son ventre qui était arrondi tandis que l'autre se promenait tendrement sur le crâne de sa fille.

\- Il se ramolli avec le temps. Je pensais qu'il réagirait plus mal, s'enquit Hanna, la sœur de Tristan et la mère de Kohl et Naya.

\- Est-ce que tous les enfants sont rentrés ? questionna Clarke les sourcils un peu froncés après lui avoir répondu silencieusement avec un geste de la tête.

\- Oui, Yekah les a ramené, lui affirma Hanna tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Naya, qui était toujours en train de s'accrocher à ses jambes, en les entourant de ses petits bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec Clarke quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait la tête posée délicatement sur le ventre proéminent de sa mère.

Clarke hocha de nouveau la tête avant de faire un bisou sur la joue droite d'Hanna.

Maintenant qu'elle en était sûre elle pouvait filer voir Nyko et les victimes potentielles du précédent accident. Le village n'était pas très grand mais suffisamment pour que cela lui prenne quelques minutes de le traverser afin d'arriver jusqu'à la _Maison du Guérisseur_. Elle se trouvait au centre du village, endroit stratégique puisque en cas d'attaque, que ce soit par n'importe laquelle des entrées, les ennemis mettraient suffisamment de temps pour que l'on puisse récupérer l'essentiel et aider les blessés à s'échapper. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas combattre.

Heureusement les attaques n'étaient pas régulières par ici. Le village n'étant pas assez gros pour que les ennemis pensent que son attaque ait un réel impact à Polis, de plus, personne de vraiment important n'y vivait.

Les maisons étaient faites de pierre et de bois principalement, même si on retrouvait d'autres matériaux également. La maison où dormait Clarke se trouvait à l'aile est du village, à l'opposé de l'endroit par lequel elle était entrée.

Retrouver l'ambiance qui régnait toujours dans la maison des guérisseurs était ce que Clarke préférait. Malgré l'horreur qu'on pouvait y vivre, en période d'épidémie, par exemple, le reste du temps l'ambiance était apaisante et on pouvait y apprécier le calme de la nature. Clarke adorait venir ici et observer les différentes herbes, plantes et fleurs que Nyko conservait et faisait pousser à l'intérieur ou à l'entrée pour pouvoir faire aussi bien poison, qu'antidote. En effet il y avait peu d'arbres au sein même du village à part quelques-uns ; elle aimait venir ici. Même si sortir du village était encore mieux.

La maison était orientée de façon à ce que l'intérieur soit le plus lumineux possible et elle possédait donc trois grandes ouvertures horizontales, qui prenaient presque la totalité des murs ; afin que la lumière y passe et qu'il n'y fasse pas trop sombre. Certaines manipulations que faisait Nyko pouvaient être délicates et il avait besoin d'y voir le plus clair possible.

Des tables et des étagères précaires étaient entreposées partout dans la pièce et il y trônait des fioles, des bouteilles, divers outils ainsi que des plantes en tous genres. Enfin, il y avait une grande table au centre où il pouvait examiner les blessés. Et où il examinait actuellement une jeune femme qui semblait avoir une blessure à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche. Dans l'autre partie plus sombre de la maison, celle où il n'y avait pas de fenêtre donc et qui était un peu à l'écart du reste. Il y avait au sol plusieurs couvertures très épaisses où les blessés pouvaient se reposer.

\- Clarke ? questionna-t-il toujours concentré sur la blessure de la femme que Clarke reconnue.

\- Tanie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? observa-t-elle en regardant Nyko.

La blessée releva la tête la secouant un peu, pour dégager sa vue obscurcie par ses épais cheveux blonds véniciens, en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

\- Je me suis prise des morceaux de bois dans la jambe, pas grand-chose.

\- Oh, poursuivit Clarke soulagée. Nyko t'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je m'en sors mais je veux bien que tu donnes de l'eau aux personnes qui sont là. Il y en a moins que je m'y attendais. On s'en est bien sorti ne t'inquiètes pas.

Même s'ils avaient été plus que chanceux il y avait toutefois une dizaine de personnes qui se reposaient dans l'arrière pièce de la Maison du Guérisseur _,_ certains plus mal-en-point que d'autres mais dans l'ensemble pas de gros cas de blessures vraiment risquées. Clarke passa à travers les couvertures en fourrures épaisses qui étaient surélevées par des gros planches de bois afin que les blessés puissent s'hydrater. Une habitude à prendre qui n'était pas négligeable quand on souffrait d'une blessure aussi petite soit-elle.

Alors qu'il continuait d'extraire les parasites de bois qui s'étaient nichés dans la chair de la jeune fille Nyko enchaîna sur un sujet plus léger, sa voix rauque s'élevant à travers la maison afin que Clarke puisse l'entendre mais restant suffisamment basse pour ne pas déranger les souffrants.

\- Beaucoup me réclament de nouvelles illustrations et explications sur les plantes les fois où je vais à Polis. On pourrait partir ensemble pour que je te montre les plantes que tu devras dessiner, je mettrais mes explications autour de tes dessins, il s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur la blessure de Tanie qu'il était maintenant en train de recoudre sans grandes difficultés. Tu pourrais m'accompagner à la capitale ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu tes parents Clarke, reprit-il un peu hésitant.

\- Je pense que la prochaine fois que je les verrais ne sera pas aussi tôt que je le voudrais, se confia-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait vers lui pour remplir à nouveau la gourde qu'elle tenait de ses deux mains malgré la blessure qui ornait encore celle de gauche.

Les yeux de Nyko se relevèrent enfin de la blessure maintenant recousue de Tanie et il observa enfin Clarke en s'attardant sur ses multiples blessures, observant celle à sa jambe droite tout comme celle à sa main gauche, sa joue droite et son bras droit. Il ne pouvait pas encore voir les éraflures que la pierre lui avait fait au niveau des épaules et dans le haut du dos.

\- Tu veux que je les regardes ? proposa Nyko, de sa voix imposante.

Clarke fut perturbée par sa question qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de suivre son regard et de tomber sur sa blessure à la main gauche.

\- Je m'en suis un peu occupée sur le chemin mais oui je veux bien.

Jusqu'à maintenant Clarke n'avait pas ressenti de faiblesse mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sur un qui-vive constant elle pouvait sentir les douleurs musculaires qui la tiraillaient ainsi que la fatigue qui la menaçait. Pourtant il ne faisait pas encore nuit même si elle devinait que cela ne prendrait plus énormément de temps maintenant. Peut-être que ces multiples rencontres l'avaient plus chamboulé qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle posa la gourde sur une table à sa droite avant de se débarrasser de tous ses sacs qu'elle trimbalait avec elle partout où elle allait. Elle les laissa par terre contre le pied de la même table sur laquelle elle avait posé le récipient, qui renfermait le liquide vital, quelques secondes avant.

Alors que Nyko guidait Tanie dans un endroit calme afin qu'elle se repose un peu, il revint vers Clarke qui s'était installée sur la table, ses jambes dans le vide et le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, qu'elle apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Elle observait le soleil qui commençait à se coucher bien qu'il fasse encore jour. Elle se demanda furtivement ce que faisait Lincoln puis se concentra sur Nyko qui observait sa jambe.

\- Ce ne sont pas des blessures très graves, en plus les mixtures que tu as déjà appliqué semblent avoir fait un peu d'effet, je vais les nettoyer.

Il avait commencé à se mettre au travail avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase et s'affairait maintenant à nettoyer méticuleusement la plaie qu'elle avait sur la cuisse droite. Blessure qui était due aux branches d'arbres qu'elle avait rencontré après s'être faite propulsée dans les airs par l'onde de choc.

Après la jambe il s'occupa très rapidement de son bras et de sa joue. Puis il demanda ensuite à Clarke de lui indiquer les autres blessures. Elle se retourna alors en croisant les jambes sur la table pour lui tourner le dos ; avant d'enlever, en les passant comme elle le put par-dessus sa tête, les couches de vêtements qui cachaient à Nyko, la vue de la blessure présente dans son dos. Une fois débarrassée de tous les vêtements qui gênaient le guérisseur elle posa lentement les mains sur ses cuisses sans toucher ou appuyer sur ses blessures.

\- J'ai ramassé quelques plantes que je pensais utiles sur la route, je te les déposerais sur une des tables avant de partir, elles sont dans mes sacs. J'en ai pris suffisamment pour pouvoir en garder un peu avec moi, lui proposa Clarke en fixant le mur, dans le fond de la pièce, qui était presque indistinguable puisqu'il se trouvait dans la partie la plus sombre de la salle -celle où se trouvait maintenant Tanie avec quelques autres personnes et qui ne possédait pas d'ouverture.

\- Merci je l'avais demandé à Lincoln mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait eu le temps, expliqua Nyko en murmurant sûrement concentré sur les gestes qu'il était en train d'exécuter.

Quand il eut enfin fini avec les égratignures, que Clarke pensait conséquentes, même si elle n'avait pas pu les voir, sur son dos et ses épaules. Il s'occupa ensuite de sa main.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Un poisson, lui révéla Clarke.

Il releva la tête pour la dévisager surpris.

\- Tu l'as rapporté avec toi ?

\- Dans mon sac, précisa-t-elle après avoir fait un mouvement de tête, vers ce dernier, qui avait ramené une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux et qu'elle dégagea avec sa main droite, la non-blessée. Elle essaya de tourner la tête vers Nyko mais une grimace se forma sur son visage quand elle bougea ses épaules et son dos. Elle décroisa donc les jambes et les bougea à sa gauche afin qu'elles retombent dans le vide et qu'elle puisse, en profitant de l'élan que cela lui apporta, descendre de la table où Nyko venait de la soigner.

\- Il est là-dedans, c'est un des poissons que les enfants ont péché avec moi, j'espère qu'ils sont encore assez frais s'ils ne sont pas bons les enfants seront déçus, expliqua Clarke tout en se dirigeant vers la table à côté de laquelle reposait le sac, sur le sol.

Elle l'ouvrit après s'être accroupie afin de pouvoir mieux en observer l'intérieur et elle prit le poisson avec la dent anormale dans sa main droite -pour ne pas utiliser celle blessée.

\- C'est lui, enchaîna-t-elle en le montrant à Nyko après s'être remise debout.

Il le prit à son tour dans ses mains avec des gestes sûrs et fermes afin d'observer la dite dent.

\- Je pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque venin sinon la couleur de ta blessure serait plus foncée et ses pourtours seraient plus enflés et rouges. Tu en aurais déjà ressenti les effets surtout car tu n'as pas dû arrêter de bouger après ça j'imagine, l'accusa-t-il. Je vais le garder, la chair pourrait être comestible, comme pour les cerfs par exemple mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

Il posa le poisson sur la table, tout près des dizaines de fleurs et de plantes qui y reposaient déjà. Il y en avait de couleurs et de formes multiples, une diversité étonnante. Certaines commençaient à réagir à la venue de la pénombre et dégageaient une faible lumière semblable à celle des vers luisants ou des lucioles. D'autres avaient des pétales bicolores ou de différentes tailles. Leurs couleurs étaient vives, presque brillantes. Le poisson avait les yeux un peu vitreux. Comme deux petits puits noirs et sans fonds. Il ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps.

* * *

1* : sans Clarke pas de médecin alors j'ai décidé que Clarke l'avait simplement soigné à 100% avec un risque de rechute minime, bien qu'existant.

2* : ce passage m'a posé des difficultés parce que j'essaye le plus possible de suivre la série et c'est ce qu'à la base je me suis évertuée à faire. Sauf que mon petit Bellamy s'est vite rebellé avec un profond sentiment de mécontentement de cette scène, une impression que ça ne collait pas ainsi que d'un manque de cohérence. Il s'est vite mis à me hurler sa façon de penser et au cours d'une énième réécriture de faire ce qu'il avait finalement envie de faire. Pour résumer, oui, je sais que dans la série il oblige Octavia qui est blessée à rester au camp avec les autres parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne à cause du danger et ainsi de suite (côté protecteur oblige) mais mon Bellamy à moi bien qu'il soit de cette avis aussi (comme il le précise) ce n'est pas celui-là qui triomphe. Même s'il préférerait qu'elle ne vienne pas c'est, pour lui, toujours mieux que la laisser au milieu de gens en qui il n'a pas confiance (malgré ses petits élans de compassions comme pour Jasper par exemple), il ne connait "vraiment" ces jeunes que depuis quelques heures et sa petite sœur est trop importante pour que cela lui suffise. Il a encore du mal à rester trop longtemps éloigner d'elle suite au trauma du bal-masqué sur l'Ark qui a coûté la vie de sa mère et failli lui arracher Octavia également. Donc pour ce passage ce n'est pas parce que ça m'arrangeait dans ma narration (comme pour la scène de Jasper et de la lance ou d'Octavia et le serpent géant où dans les deux cas Bellamy n'aurait pas dû être là, par exemple).

* * *

Verdicte ? Est-ce que cela ne vous dérange pas que je change certaine chose de la série ? J'ose espéré que non, parce que de toute façon Bellamy ne voulait pas m'écouter ! Je vous fait des bisous !


	7. Chapter VI

**4**

Tandis qu'il les suivait de près, restant le dernier du groupe afin de ne pas perdre du regard sa petite sœur. Octavia, devant lui, ralenti peu à peu, avant de se tourner à demi vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Bellamy la poussa fortement d'une main dans son dos pour qu'elle poursuive son chemin. Refusant qu'elle s'arrête et court un risque.

\- Continue de courir. Tu peux parler en même temps, la sermonna-t-il d'une voix impassible sans se trahir lui et les réflexions stupides qui lui grillaient le cerveau. C'est dangereux, poursuivit-il, protecteur en regardant derrière lui conscient qu'il y avait des chances pour que ces gens se soient lancer à leur poursuite et il était hors de question que l'homme qu'il avait vu au côté de la meurtrière blonde ne s'approche de sa sœur.

Il espérait pouvoir ne pas y accorder d'importance, pouvoir se résoudre à rester dans ce flou tandis qu'il ne comprenait rien à la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. S'empêcher de retourner auprès de Jasper, qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir laissé seul avec ces bruts, et de le protéger pour essayer de réparer son erreur, de ne pas avoir dénoncer cette femme des arbres, que Jasper payait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait -à part regarder sa sœur trop longtemps.

\- Je voulais juste savoir enfin la raison de ton état second, rétorqua sa sœur d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était son rôle d'être le frère protecteur -et emmerdeur, il l'admettait- pas le sien. Mais l'envie de lui en parler le poussa à ouvrir la bouche, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, alors qu'il courait toujours, de honte, de remord et d'anxiété. Il les rouvrit cependant d'un coup, dévisageant sa sœur alors qu'il ravalait ses mots et décida finalement de ne pas lui dire maintenant, attendant le soir comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

Elle venait, de par sa présence, de lui rappeler son hypothèse selon laquelle la jeune femme lui avait sauvé la vie. À elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque de se faire voir pour sauver une fille pour ensuite tuer un gars du même groupe qu'elle. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il arrêta de courir violemment alors que sa sœur le regardait toujours. Il fallait qu'il y retourne et il espérait vraiment que la jeune princesse des bois serait toujours là. Seule –de préférence. Il avait besoin d'explication, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y en ait une qui le fasse se sentir moins coupable qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable, même indirectement, de la mort de Jasper. Parce qu'il doutait que le jeune homme survive à cette blessure. Il décida de céder à ses pulsions et de retourner voir Jasper, de le protéger. D'aborder cette sauvage blonde qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais de la même manière, même si il espérait, au fond, qu'elle ait une bonne raison. Il en doutait. Il voulait essayer de comprendre. De faire taire cette frustration, cette incompréhension qui le dévorait. Il désirait réellement comprendre et sauver son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce… tu … ? paniqua-t-elle sans comprendre l'attitude de son frère.

Bellamy passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur en la rapprochant de lui afin de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

\- Il faut que j'aille faire un truc. Rentre avec les autres, s'exclama-t-il, écartant une branche qui le gênait de sa main gauche, sans être brusque, mais de façon rapide.

\- Quoi… Mais… Bellamy. Tu… tu viens de dire que c'était dangereux de rester ici et d'un coup il te prend l'envie de retourner dans la direction de ces gens, lança-t-elle en lui tenant le bras gauche, le tirant vers elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je t'explique ce soir O', rentre avec les autres et attend moi là-bas ! Ne sors pas tant que je ne suis pas de retour, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je rentrerais seulement quelques minutes après toi. Promis, cria Bellamy en s'arrachant à la poigne de sa sœur, il commença à se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse, en direction de la rivière.

Octavia hésita un moment, elle s'avança de plusieurs pas vers son frère, sur le point de l'appeler, une main posée sur un tronc d'arbre à sa droite. Puis se ravisa avec une grimace angoissée et après quelques pas exécutés à reculons, en direction du camp, le regard ne quittant pas Bellamy, elle se retourna pour finalement repartir à la suite des autres, espérant les rattraper rapidement.

Elle repéra Raven qui l'avait attendu et la regardait arriver vers elle. Elle lui demanda pourquoi Bellamy était reparti, étonnée.

\- Retourner avec Jasper, mentit Octavia qui n'était pas persuadée que Jasper soit l'unique raison du départ précipité de son frère.

\- Seul ? Il est dingue ! Il doit pas avoir vu les mêmes trucs que moi, parce qu'ils m'ont pas donné envie de rester personnellement, affirma Raven. Viens on y va, l'appela-t-elle en fixant toujours le chemin que le frère d'Octavia avait pris. On avait décidé d'y retourner ensemble après être allé au camp. Si il est pas rentré avant, on le rejoindra.

* * *

Les minutes qu'il mit à refaire en courant le chemin dans l'autre sens passèrent encore plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Quand il distingua, au loin, la rivière et le bruit calme qu'elle faisait, ainsi que l'endroit d'où Jasper avait sauté, il ralenti, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il regarda en direction de là où était présente la jeune femme un peu plus tôt mais il ne repéra personne. Discrètement en regardant partout autour de lui, il s'approcha pour finalement la voir exactement là où lui-même se tenait plus tôt, à côté du rocher où Finn et Jasper étaient. Elle était avec un autre homme –tout aussi imposant- que celui qu'il avait déjà remarqué tout à l'heure. Il était assez proche pour entendre vaguement des éclats de voix, mais sachant qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de mieux entendre ou de comprendre. Écoutant simplement leur intonation et en regardant leur visage, bien que la jeune femme était de dos, il put deviner qu'ils ne semblaient pas être en conflit, même si l'homme n'avait pas l'air très content de ce que la princesse lui disait de ce que Bellamy en voyait derrière ses arbres, accroupit par terre.

* * *

Clarke entreprit ensuite de descendre de là où ils s'étaient mis pour observer ces étrangers, afin d'atteindre l'endroit où ces derniers étaient poster à la base, à gauche du rocher sur lequel les deux hommes se tenaient avant que l'un des deux saute. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le garçon qu'elle avait blessé de tout le trajet. Une fois postée à l'endroit exact où _il_ se trouvait plus tôt, elle regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta ensuite sur Lincoln derrière elle.

\- Tu peux aller les espionner seul. Moi je dois soigner cet homme, entreprit Clarke d'une voix sûre.

\- Je m'en doutais, il fit une grimace mais hocha la tête en signe d'accord, Clarke devina qu'il pensait à Tristan. Je serais rapide, sois prudente, accepta-t-il avec un sourire pour Clarke, en partant dans la direction qu'avait pris le peuple du ciel.

Clarke le regarda partir en souriant, elle aussi, puis se dirigea vers la rivière d'un pas rapide. Elle n'était pas profonde ici, un peu plus que l'endroit par lequel Clarke et Lincoln étaient passés à la base mais beaucoup moins que là où rodait l'anaconda. L'eau était froide et Clarke grogna quand elle la sentit atteindre sa cuisse, rafraîchissant sa blessure mais dénichant de là où elle était la feuille mouillée que Clarke avait appliquée dessus. Elle s'y était collée, avec les heures, jouant le rôle d'un cicatrisant naturel. Et le fait de l'y enlever rouvrit un peu la blessure qui se remit à saigner. Mais si peu que cela n'affolât pas Clarke.

Quand elle eut de l'eau jusqu'au bas ventre elle se permit un soupire. Le froid qui s'immisçait dans son corps la détendait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré et elle savoura cette sensation d'apaisement tout en continuant d'avancer. Les divers sacs, qu'elle portait sur elle, lui semblaient beaucoup plus légers ainsi –surtout celui où il y a avait les poissons- et frottaient contre ses jambes, passant eux aussi, de temps en temps sur sa blessure. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Clarke qui grimaçait à chaque fois.

Le courant, bien que présent, était faible et il ne la dérangea pas durant sa traversée. Elle était presque arrivée sur l'autre rive quand son regard se tourna vers le ciel, qui était encore clair. Elle s'arrêta voulant juste apprécier ce moment. Ne voulant se préoccuper, pendant juste quelques petites secondes, de rien d'autre qu'elle et la nature qui l'entourait. Elle savoura le vent qui semblait nettoyer sa peau alors qu'il la caressait. L'eau qui frappait ses jambes sans que cela ne lui fasse plus mal et le soleil qui lui redonnait de l'énergie. Elle fit encore deux pas avant de s'accrocher aux rochers qui étaient au bord et de, grâce à la force de ses bras, remonter sur la terre ferme. Se sentant écraser par ses sacs, qui comme une punition, ne lui avaient jamais semblé si lourds. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds avant de regarder en direction du blessé, qui semblait l'attendre, évanoui. Elle le détailla, il avait déjà commencé à pâlir et respirait très lentement mais il semblait tenir le choc.

\- Félicitation, t'as surmonté le plus gros, se sentit-elle obliger de lui murmurer alors qu'elle posait une main sur son front, enlevant les grosses lunettes, que Clarke trouva vraiment étrange, pour les poser à côté de lui mais aussi les cheveux qui y prirent place en s'y accrochant à cause de la sueur.

Il transpirait et bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour qu'il soit vraiment pris par la fièvre ou par n'importe quelle infection que ce soit, elle avait suffisamment tardé à venir pour qu'elle s'inquiète tout de même de sa température et de son état général. Elle passa derrière lui, penché au-dessus de son corps et le prit par les épaules, doucement, sans faire de geste brusque. Elle le déplaça ensuite pour mieux l'allonger de façon à ce que ce soit plus confortable -pour lui comme pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait enlever la lance de sa poitrine mais n'était pas sûre de ne pas faire de dégât en le faisant. Elle s'accroupit à sa gauche, entre la rivière et lui. Il commença à rouvrir les yeux, mais Clarke douta qu'il y voit réellement quelque chose, et lui murmura des mots qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle attrapa la lance de ses deux mains et entreprit de la lui retirer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre progrès un bruit dans la rivière attira son attention. Elle leva la tête d'un coup. La respiration inconsciemment retenue en le reconnaissant, Clarke pesta contre elle-même, se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant. Elle jura dans sa langue, les dents serrées. _Il_ venait de sauter dans l'eau atterrissant sur ses jambes, s'apprêtant, apparemment, à la rejoindre, ayant vu qu'elle-même l'avait traversé de cette manière. Il ne semblait même pas chercher à être discret et cela déstabilisa Clarke qui resta là, ses gestes en suspens et le corps figé. Elle lâcha la lance de peur de faire un faux mouvement.

\- Recule, lui recommanda-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle, par réflexe.

Il arrêta de marcher, se coupant dans la traversée qu'il avait entreprit mais ne recula pas, la dévisageant. Elle rendit son regard, sans aucune émotion, intérieurement exaspérée.

\- Recule, recommença-t-elle en se concentrant, tentant de communiquer dans cette ancienne langue qu'était l'anglais dont la plupart des clans ne se servait que pour communiquer entre eux.

Elle remercia Lincoln de le lui avoir appris alors que seul les guerriers comme lui -même si Clarke participait et aidait parfois- étaient censés pouvoir le parler.

Son anglais était bancal, guttural et elle avait un accent très prononcé mais le regard que lui lança l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il était malgré tout parfaitement compréhensible. Il recommença cette fois à avancer, s'approchant d'elle, se fichant de son avertissement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Clarke grogna mécontente puis après un temps s'approcha du bord, et donc de lui, méfiante.

\- Tu lui fais quoi ? s'emporta-il.

\- Je le soigne, trancha-t-elle peu confiance sans le lui montrer, le regard noir.

\- Pourquoi ? fulmina Bellamy plus vraiment sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance maintenant. Il était encore étonné qu'elle parle sa langue. _Tu_ lui as fait ça, pourquoi tu le soignerais ? répéta-t-il en se rapprochant davantage d'elle.

\- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas, cracha-t-elle en tentant de l'ignorer.

Il sortit de l'eau quand il fut arrivé au bord et s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapant par le bras gauche. Il avait évité le droit, conscient de la blessure qu'elle portait sur ce dernier. Il rapprocha son corps du sien en la tirant vers lui.

\- Oh si, je peux t'assurer qu'elles me regardent, princesse* ! la prévint-il ses yeux encrés dans le bleu de ceux de Clarke.

Elle arracha son bras de la main de Bellamy mais s'approcha davantage de lui, collant _presque_ sa poitrine à son torse musclé, le détaillant les yeux pleins de colère malgré sa taille qui surpassait la sienne. Elle regretta l'absence de son couteau, retenant avec peine l'envie de le menacer pour lui enlever cet air supérieur qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- _Tu_ es sur _mes_ terres. _Mon_ territoire. _Je_ décide de ce qui _te_ regarde ou non, lui jeta-t-elle, ignorant sa respiration saccadé et chaude qui lui frappait le visage.

\- Pas quand tes décisions le concerne, la contredit Bellamy en la contournant pour s'accroupir au côté de Jasper les yeux imbriquer sur le visage pâle de ce dernier. Ils tombèrent ensuite sur sa blessure et sur la lance qui était encore plantée dans son torse.

\- Puisque tu es décidé à ne pas partir, elle s'arrêta réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle voulait utiliser, rend-toi utile, conclut-elle. Mais si quelqu'un de mon peuple passe par ici, tu es mort. Et lui aussi, le prévint-elle, pointant Jasper de la main gauche, faisant référence à Lincoln qui n'allait pas être très long. _Il_ devrait bientôt revenir, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec ton camp de jeunes ignorants, lui chuchota-t-elle s'amusant de la panique que ses paroles déclenchèrent alors qu'elle n'avait pas recherché cet effet. Sans mesurer l'importance et la gravité du sens que sa phrase pouvait prendre. Ce sens même qui résonna aux oreilles de Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Qu'est-ce que ton copain va leur faire ? tonna-t-il en se relevant, il posa sa main serrée sur son bras droit, ne faisant plus du tout attention à sa blessure.

Elle retint un cri alors qu'elle sentait sa peau la brûler. Mais rien sur son visage ne trahit sa douleur. Elle mit sa main gauche sur le bras de Bellamy et le tira loin d'elle pour qu'il la lâche.

\- Assez ! grinça-t-elle repassant sans réfléchir à sa langue maternelle. Il ne leur fera rien, continua ensuite Clarke d'une voix plus calme, repartant sur un anglais très saccadé. Elle se remit à l'ignorer et retourna au chevet de Jasper, à même la terre. Tu me fais perdre du temps.

Il secoua la tête en la regardant. Résistant entre l'envie de rester ici avec Jasper et celle de retourner au camp pour être avec Octavia. La terrienne était têtue. Mais elle semblait être, de façon déconcertante, sûre des gestes qu'elle avait envers Jasper et cela le rassura plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il regarda une dernière fois vers les arbres, du côté du camp. Et finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Comment je peux t'aider ? résuma-t-il.

Quand elle le regarda, ayant oublié sa précédente colère et quittant des yeux la blessure qu'avait infligé la lance de Tristan dans le corps de l'homme du ciel, elle lut une inquiétude si profonde sur son visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois d'aussi prés, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Elle détailla sans aucune gêne cet homme qui lui paraissait déjà presque familier, se rappelant sa réaction quand la fille était tomber à l'eau plus tôt, ou encore la haine et la déception qu'elle avait deviné dans son regard quand elle avait blessé son ami, ainsi que le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu quand cette même fille s'était approché une seconde fois de l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir blessé son ami pour protéger Kohl. Mais elle compatissait. Cette compassion, sa curiosité et ce soupçon d'admiration silencieuse prirent le dessus sur la colère et elle se détendit plus encore.

Il la regardait aussi, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle le fixait sans rien faire.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en parallèle aux excuses qu'elle lui avait déjà faite plus tôt, sans qu'il ne les entende. La tension entre eux deux étant redescendue, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Clarke avait bien trop de mal à être froide avec lui, ou avec toutes les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de détester –même si dans ce cas-là, l'avis de Tristan n'aurait pas été le même que le sien-, en dehors des moments où comme tout à l'heure, il l'énervait vraiment. Mais je te dirais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai pas blessé dans le but de le tuer, il s'en sortira. Maintenant tiens-le, il est inconscient mais il pourrait tout de même bouger, il faut que tu l'en empêches. Si je bouge ou s'il bouge d'un millimètre pendant que je lui extrais cette lance, il pourrait mourir, enchaîna-t-elle essoufflée, parler anglais lui demandait beaucoup trop de concentration et elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise quand elle s'exprimait dans cette langue. Elle se plaça stratégiquement sur les jambes du blessé pour les stabiliser, recommençant à enlever la lance.

Bellamy ne comprenait vraiment pas la Princesse des bois, elle semblait avoir une bonne trentaine de facettes. Alors qu'il l'observait prendre soin de Jasper le visage apaisée -pendant que lui le tenait fermement-, elle était parfaitement calme. Il la soupçonna même de contrôler avec minutie jusqu'à sa propre respiration.

Elle avait les cheveux détachés mais les mèches susceptible de la gênée relevée en petite tresse et rassemblé derrière sa tête. Elle avait plusieurs blessures, son bras, qu'il avait déjà relevé pendant leur première altercation plus tôt -qui avait été silencieuse- mais également sa cuisse et sa joue, qu'il ne venait que de remarquer. Elle avait le regard concentré sur ses gestes, le visage sale et des feuilles d'arbres accrochées dans les longueurs de ses cheveux, feuilles qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas pris la peine d'enlever. Ses yeux semblèrent encore plus clairs à Bellamy qu'il ne l'avait observé tout à l'heure, dans les bois, après qu'elle ait sauvé Octavia.

Quand elle eut finis d'enlever la lance et qu'elle la posa un peu plus loin mais tout de même à ses pieds, elle commença à fouiller dans de petits sacs qui étaient attachés à son pantalon et que Bellamy n'avait pas pris en compte jusque-là. Il en repéra également un plus gros qu'elle avait déjà détaché et laissé de côté, derrière elle, un peu à sa gauche, au pied de Jasper qui était allongé.

\- Tu peux le lâcher maintenant, lui recommanda-t-elle en lui souriant sans lever les yeux de la blessure alors qu'elle entreprenait de la laver en y déposant un peu d'eau, qui provenait d'une petite fiole -dans un sac qui se trouvait sur son flanc droit.

Il s'exécuta, enlevant prudemment ses mains du haut du torse de Jasper tandis que Clarke changeait de place, quittant les jambes de l'homme du ciel, pour venir se placer du côté opposé à celui de Bellamy -et donc en face de celui-ci-, à droite de Jasper, qui s'était ré-assis à côté de la victime de Clarke, abandonnant sa position précédente, à genoux au niveau de la tête de son ami, inconscient, pendant qu'il le tenait.

Il la regarda appliquer plusieurs poudres de couleurs douteuses sur la blessure, les introduisant dans la plaie. Quand Jasper émit un gémissement, le regard de la jeune femme, que Bellamy observait, remonta sur le visage de sa victime et elle lui parla d'une voix douce, dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle posa une main sur son front et le caressa. Avant de redescendre sur la blessure.

\- C'était risqué de revenir ici sans savoir si nous y étions encore tu sais, nota-t-elle sans se déconcentrer.

Les diverses poudres, algues et feuilles qu'elle appliquait sur le corps de Jasper le fit découvrir de nouvelles odeurs. Des odeurs qui, dans sa tête, représentait un peu la nature en elle-même. Seule une des poudres en avait une différente, plus piquante, cette odeur-là lui gratta la gorge, alors qu'il se retint de tousser. Elle avait une odeur qui se rapprochait plus des épices que les autres.

\- Sûrement. Mais j'espérais qu'il n'y ait que toi, ou dans le meilleur des cas, je suppose, personne, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi espérer que je sois seule ? Tu as tords de croire que je suis inoffensive, se sentit-elle obliger de le contredire. Sur la défensive. Elle pensa rapidement à Tristan. Tout le monde semblait la croire incapable de riposter en cas d'attaque apparemment. Elle le regarda sourire tristement sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je suis très loin de croire un truc pareil Princesse, pas après ce que tu lui as fait, précisa-t-il en regardant Jasper et Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de compréhension même si elle ne sentait toujours pas coupable, leur dialogue ne la déconcentrait pas et elle était toujours occupée à soigner Jasper. Mais j'espérais ne pas me tromper en me disant que tu me ferais rien.

\- Après mon geste ? objecta Clarke. C'est…, elle murmura pour elle-même un mot étranger à Bellamy, semblant chercher la traduction anglaise, ou un équivalent. Contradictoire ? elle releva la tête comme pour chercher dans ses yeux une approbation au mot qu'elle avait choisi.

Il fit un signe de tête minime, ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- T'as sauvé ma sœur, argumenta Bellamy sans douter de ce qu'il avançait, pour lui, c'était comme l'action qui pouvait triompher sur n'importe quelle autre à ses yeux. C'est aussi contradictoire Princesse.

\- Ta… sœur ? questionna-t-elle avant de se rappeler la fille qui avait sauté dans l'eau et l'anaconda qui avait failli la tuer. Ce qui sans son intervention aurait été le cas. Oh… ça. C'était ta sœur ? vérifia-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre l'importance que cette information semblait avoir pour elle.

\- C'était bien le cas alors, c'était toi, releva-t-il même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment douté.

Clarke n'affirma rien, trouvant que la réponse était claire sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi avoir blessé Jasper ensuite, recommença Bellamy plus pour résumer la situation que comme une réelle question.

Question qui n'engendra de toute manière aucune réponse de la part de celle-ci, ce qui clôtura le dialogue entre eux, Clarke retint néanmoins le prénom de l'homme qu'elle avait blessé alors qu'elle avait le regard baissé sur lui et sur la blessure qu'elle lui avait affligé pendant qu'elle fouillait dans un de ses sacs pour trouver les morceaux de végétaux dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois que sa main gauche se referma sur ces derniers, elle se releva, abandonnant le sac qu'elle avait détaché afin de pouvoir mieux en fouiller l'intérieur. Elle avança jusqu'à l'eau et se mit à genoux au bord de la rivière, ignorant le regard de l'homme du ciel qu'elle sentait sur elle, elle y plongea la main qui tenait les feuilles, très fermement refermée sur elles pour ne pas les perdre dans l'étendue d'eau. Puis après quelques secondes d'attente elle la remonta ensuite presque à la surface, formant une coupe avec cette même main, et avec l'aide de la deuxième, elle les frictionna les unes contre les autres, les émiettant adroitement. Avec sa main droite elle attrapa plusieurs poudres dont une de couleur verte et l'autre étant de la farine de lin qu'elle mélangea avec les bouts de végétaux restants. Souriant devant ce qu'elle obtenu.

\- Il me faut du feu, se dit-elle pour elle-même dans sa langue maternelle sans plus prêter attention à Bellamy derrière elle qui ne se gênait pas pour l'observer. Elle se recula un peu sans quitter les rochers mais en s'éloignant de l'eau et entreprit ensuite d'allumer un feu.

Alors qu'elle posa sa préparation dans un récipient en bois très fin, presque plat et très petit qu'elle avait dans le même sac que celui dans lequel elle avait trouvé la fiole remplie d'eau. Elle passa le revers de sa main droite sur son front pendant qu'elle essayait d'allumer le feu, suffisamment petit pour que sa fumée n'attire l'attention de personne, elle s'en était bien assurée. Une fois qu'il fut stabilisé elle posa le récipient à l'intérieur du feu, dans son foyer, pour qu'il chauffe plus vite, remuant la préparation directement avec ses mains se fichant de la douleur que la chaleur lui procura comme elle se fichait de l'homme du ciel qui refusait, et elle le savait, de regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Elle vérifia la consistance du cataplasme qui en résulta et courut presque vers Jasper, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, elle se mit à genoux à côté de Bellamy et appliqua directement sur la peau, après avoir vérifié la température, la pâte à consistance suffisamment épaisse pour que ce soit aisément le cas, elle en recouvrit la plaie entière, la forçant à pénétrer la plaie suffisamment pour former une protection opaque et presque hermétique.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle pivota la tête pour pouvoir bien voir Bellamy et lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir sauvé cet homme, encore allongé au sol, elle n'aurait pas supporté la culpabilité si elle l'avait laissé mourir alors qu'il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral à la présence de Kohl dans les parages.

\- J'ai terminé, lui confirma-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre derrière Jasper, une fois debout, pour le soulever, Clarke se remit sur ses jambes en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu peux pas l'emmener avec toi, refusa-t-elle calmement.

\- Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? contra-t-il sérieusement un sourcil relevé, désireux d'enfin pouvoir ramener Jasper au camp avec lui et retrouver sa sœur, cassant l'ambiance apaisante qui s'était installée entre lui et la jeune fille jusqu'à présent.

\- Si tu m'y obliges, réagit Clarke sérieusement mais de façon calme, essayant de ne pas s'emporter devant le manque de compréhension de cet homme qu'elle n'avait même pas été obligé d'aider en sauvant son ami. Écoute, ce serait trop facile. Laisse-le avec moi, retourne à ton camp. Je te promets que tu le ramèneras vivant, mais il faut que ton peuple se sente un minimum menacé. Je ne lui ferais rien, je ne l'ai pas soigné pour le tuer ensuite. Je vais juste l'amener ailleurs pour que vous retrouviez vous-même, ensemble, toi y compris. Sans que je sois là, ça ressemblera à une tentative de vous appâter. Ton peuple ne doit jamais savoir que mes intentions n'étaient que de le soigner. Ça leur ferait penser à tort que mon peuple n'est pas un danger pour eux.

\- Ils se sentent déjà menacés, râla Bellamy contrarié.

\- Et bien il faut que cela continue, c'est pas négociable, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais me taire ? demanda Bellamy, le regard aussi perçant que la première fois qu'il l'avait dévisagé, provoquant des frissons sur la peau pâle de Clarke, qui étonnée, n'en devinait pas l'origine.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, sourit-elle sans le quitter des yeux elle non plus, faisant clairement référence à leur rencontre.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard trahissait ses pensées qui allaient en faveur de ce que lui disait Clarke.

* * *

* Pour elle ici innocent ça ne veut pas forcément dire "quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait" mais plus quelqu'un dont la mort ne sert à rien, dont la vie ne met _rien d'important_ en jeu ( _comme celle d'un de ses proches par exemple_ ). Enfin elle s'essaye à épargner le plus de gens mais parfois, pour sauver quelqu'un, ça passe par la mort de personnes "qui n'ont rien fait" comme par exemple dans la saison deux, avec les gens du Mt Weather, elle n'a pas pu trier les personnes qu'elle a dû irradier...

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure ! L'avez-vous aimé ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas j'ai un côté de ma tête qui l'aime beaucoup (j'ai adoré l'écrire je pense que ça doit jouer) et l'autre qui comme d'habitude a tendance à trouver un problème à tout et toujours !

Encore une fois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes et j'espère que c'est bien le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous en trouvez qui me contredisent.

Bisous et à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre cinq ! :)


	8. Note

Bonsoir, je m'excuse d'avance pour le faux espoir que tous les changements et cette note vous aura probablement insuflés mais non, je n'ai pas publié plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. J'ai crée cette histoire il y a maintenant deux ans et la vérité c'est que ces derniers temps je songeais à m'y replonger parce que je l'appréciais beaucoup.

Je me souviens encore de pourquoi elle était importante et spéciale pour moi. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'univers que nous offrait les livres et la série n'était pas assez exploité et c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu faire dans cette fanfiction, l'explorer davantage, j'espère secrétement que ce sera le cas.

Quelques changements seront fait dans les heures à venir, les chapitres seront coupés en deux pour être légèrement plus court et donc plus facile à lire. J'ai également changé le titre. Une envie, peut-être pour me réapproprier cette histoire qui commence quand même à dater. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai également rajouté un petit prologue.

Les bonus sont toujours disponibles sur mon profil et en attendant de revenir avec autre chose qu'une note, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Bisous.


End file.
